TC 1: The New Kid Series
by Tegan's Muse
Summary: A new member arrives at the SGC    Part of the Tegan Chronicles     Written in 2004  Pairing:  none at this point mainly friendship focus on Sam/Janet/Tegan  Spoilers and other notes:  For the entire series… basically AU.  Rated M for violence.
1. The New Kid

**The Tegan Chronicles 1  
><strong>

**The New Kid Series 1  
><strong>

**The New Kid**

"Dr. Fraiser." General Hammond greeted from the doorway, as his CMO snapped to attention. "As you were, Major ."

Janet relaxed and looked to the lithe five foot ten, figure standing beside him.

"This is Major Kiser, she will be training with SG1 for the next month and presumably will replace Major Ratcliff on SG4. She will also be a float to SG12." General Hammond introduced the young looking redhead, who stood rigidly beside him.

"SG12 sir?" It was better than stuttering out the 'major?' Tegan looked all of 18 years old to Janet.

"Yes, Doctor. Don't worry, I'll be sure you get to check out her sleeve before I let her jump with your medical team." Hammond reassured, although he didn't need Janet's opinion. SG12 never jumped with out a tactical team to assist them, and if she didn't give approval he could always give Major Kiser a temporary assignment with said tactical team.

"Yes, sir." Janet looked to the redhead once more, this time noticing her striking green eyes. They were an unworldly color, well at least a nonhuman color. She wasn't sure how anyone could miss those eyes, but she certainly had on first glance. "Were you just giving her the grand tour, or was there something else sir?"

He glared momentarily at the sarcasm in her comment. Some days he wasn't sure who was worse, Fraiser or O'Neill? "Actually, there is. I was wondering if you could fit the Major here in for a complete physical today and clear her for a jump tomorrow."

"I've actually got an opening in an hour, assuming SG7 doesn't come back early."

"Very well, that gives me just enough time to introduce her to SG1." As General Hammond turned to leave, Janet noticed the redhead quietly taking in her short stature. Something about her gaze made her feel something, she wasn't sure what, but it was an intense feeling none the less.

"I'll see you in an hour Major."

"Yes, ma'am." She turned on her heel and followed Hammond down the hall.

Janet wished General Hammond had let her know about the new Major before her arrival on base. Unlike some people, she did read her memos religiously, and there was no mention of a new member in the SGC. And just why was she training under SG1? SG4 was capable of training their own members.

* * *

><p>"As you were." General Hammond nodded to SG1 as he entered the conference room. Daniel Jackson looked up briefly from a rubbing SG9 had brought back from planet P2X-919 two days ago. He didn't see the newest addition to the SGC standing several feet behind Hammond's imposing frame, and instead of waiting for the Major's entrance he went back to his own little world.<p>

Teal'c raised a customary eyebrow seeing a hint of movement behind the General. Sam remained standing; wanting to meet the Major she had heard so much about. She had actually seen her on several occasions; never close enough to have much of an opinion on her. But she'd been able to attend a couple of her lectures. Sam was also well aware of her work in human and animal pathology, among other things.

Jack already knew all there was to know about the new Major except of course what she looked like. Sure he had seen her military photo but they can often be outdated. Then there was her personality; military records didn't convey all that much in the way of personality. While he normally interviewed possible personnel along with Hammond, he had been off world dealing with a Goa'uld crisis when Kiser had come in to meet with Hammond. Not that he didn't trust the General's judgment, but did they really need any more brainy women roaming the halls?

General Hammond stepped the rest of the way into the conference room, allowing SG1 their first real look at the newest addition to the SGC. Jack had to bite his tongue to keep from wolf-whistling aloud. His brain started flipping through different names of Greek goddesses. Professional, he noticed her demeanor and quickly snapped back into his role as Colonel.

"This is Major Kiser." General Hammond introduced the new officer. "Major, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"Colonel." She snapped to an attentive salute.

"A hand shake would be just fine." Jack loosely saluted her off.

"Sir." She offered a firm handshake before snapping her hand back to her side.

Jack hoped she would lighten up before tomorrow's jump.

"This is Major Samantha Carter." The General turned to Sam, who had stepped around the table and was already offering her hand.

"Our paths have crossed before." Sam noted quietly as the Major shook her outstretched hand. "I've actually been a fan of your research. Some of your theories are quite interesting."

The redhead again snapped her hand to her side, unsuccessful at hiding the flush of embarrassment that flooded her face.

"I think it's her theories that helped her get this job." Daniel muttered, as he finally looked up to see those alien-esc green orbs turn to him. "I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"And this is Teal'c."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Major Kiser." Teal'c inclined his head.

"Major Kiser has already been apprised of tomorrow's mission, so you are all dismissed." General Hammond turned to face her. "Major Kiser, don't forget your appointment with Doctor Fraiser in half an hour."

"Yes sir."

"Major Kiser, if I could have a word with you." Colonel O'Neill requested with more professionalism than General Hammond had ever witnessed in Jack.

"Just make sure she isn't late getting to the infirmary Colonel." General Hammond's tone warned of more than just the Colonel making her tardy for a physical. "Major Carter, if I can see you in my office in ten."

"Yes, sir." Sam nodded, as Daniel and Teal'c filed out of the room.

Jack waited until the room had cleared before shutting the door. "Please Major, have a seat. Take a load off."

Major Kiser sat rigidly in the chair, and again Jack hoped she would lighten up. Military or no, her posture was a little too perfect. Of course he thought her figure, on the other hand, was just right. He shook his head lightly trying not to think about such things, for so many logical reasons. From her perfect military image, he currently assumed she was nothing like Sam, and probably all bitch. Which was just fine, since she would only be attached to his team for a month. It would save him from having to take cold showers for the next four weeks. "I've read over your service record, it seems impeccable."

"Thank you, sir." She responded lightly, another blush creeping up from her neck.

When she did that, Jack couldn't help think she wasn't all bitch and this was going to be a hard month. "Major Carter is one of the only women at SGC who regularly goes on off world missions."

Great, a chauvinistic pig. The Major chided herself silently; she never was one to jump to conclusions about people.

"Which, is one of the reasons you are training with SG1."

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Of course." Jack nodded, as he slumped back into his chair.

"I was under the impression my training session with SG1 was to see if I cut the mustard in your book, or if I was too girly to be making jumps. In which case, I would be assigned a nice little lab job where I could stare at four walls while waiting for the real soldiers to bring back the specimens."

Ok, so maybe she was one hundred percent bitch after all. Jack saw the greens in her eyes shifting, and wondered exactly what species of animal or alien her parents had been. "As I stated, I've read your file. I don't think there will be a problem with you transferring to SG4. But you're right, ultimately I will be the one responsible for letting General Hammond know if you are up to the task or not. Before you inform me, I am already aware of your flight hours, your combat and your medical hours."

"Sir," Major Kiser looked down at her watch. "Speaking of medical."  
>"You're right, Doctor Fraiser doesn't like to be kept waiting. In fact she keeps extra long needles for those patients who are tardy." Jack grimaced, but didn't quite get the shock factor he'd been going for. He mentally smacked his forehead, having momentarily forgotten the Major had gone to medical school. "That reminds me, Doctor, why aren't you practicing medicine?"<p>

"Sir?"

"You have a medical degree, and license, why not use it?"  
>"I am using it sir, just in a different capacity than you are used to." She tried to keep the condescending tone out of her voice.<p>

"I should probably walk you down to the infirmary, and give my apologies to Dr. Fraiser for making her wait." Jack stood up and led the way.

Janet looked at her watch for the tenth time in five minutes. General Hammond had brought the new Major's medical records to her before meeting with Sam. She'd finished scanning them for the significant items and now waited impatiently for her patient who was ten minutes late.

"Hey Doc."

"Colonel?" Janet looked up surprised to hear his voice in the infirmary. He only stopped in if he or one of his team was on death's doormat. Her eyes landed on the attractive woman beside him, and her expression softened slightly.

"Just delivering your patient." He gestured toward the attractive redhead. "It's my fault she's late, so you can put away the big needles."

"I'll just add them to the dull ones I'm saving for you Colonel."

"Very funny." Jack looked around the room suddenly aware of where he was. "I… uh… think I hear Daniel calling."

Janet shook her head as he took off. "If you'll step into exam room one and put on the gown in there, I'll be in shortly."

"Yes, ma'am." She responded before heading in the direction Janet had pointed. She made mental note that it was in fact the only exam room.

She quickly stripped down to her regulation underwear and slipped on the thin cloth gown. At least it was better than the flimsy paper gown she'd worn for her last physical, but not by much. Unfortunately most patient gowns left little to the imagination. Something she had learned from being on both sides of the cloth. A quiet knock broke into her thoughts. "Come in."

"I see you didn't have any problems." Janet smiled lightly.

"I am capable of dressing myself." She shot back without thinking. She quickly ducked her head. "Sorry, ma'am."

"Don't be, and please don't call me ma'am. We are both majors."

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry." She blushed. "It's just a habit."

"I understand." Janet pulled out her stethoscope and a blood pressure cuff. "Before you ask, I like to do everything for myself, especially for an officer's first physical here."

"I understand." She wondered if Dr. Fraiser was half the perfectionist she was.

"If I can have your arm Major?"

"Tegan." She kicked herself silently.

"I'm sorry." Janet's brow wrinkled and Tegan couldn't help but think she looked kind of cute like that.

"Tegan, it's my first name." She smiled softly for the first time. "Don't ask what my parents were smoking at the time."

"I like it." Janet noticed Tegan was holding her arm out for her. She quickly placed the blood pressure cuff on her arm and got a reading. "You're blood pressure's 180 over 110."

"White coat syndrome." Tegan shrugged.

"Seriously?" Janet didn't remember reading anything about hypertension in her chart.

Tegan shook her head negatively. "Um, stress?"  
>"Stress?" Janet wouldn't have been able to read that one on her even if there had been road signs.<p>

"I usually don't fly into the state, arrive on base, find out I'm 'jumping off world' in under twenty-four hours, get the grand tour, meet my CO and respective co-workers, and have a complete physical by the CMO, no less; All in under…" Tegan glanced at her watch as she finally stopped to take a breath. "Five hours."

"You've been here five hours?"

"On base, no. I've been on base just under three hours. I've been in the state for five." Tegan answered with a lilt of humor to her tone, although she was completely serious.

"I see." Janet's brows knitted together in thought. "Let's get your physical completed and we'll go from there."

"Is she cleared to jump tomorrow?" Hammond asked when Janet appeared in his doorway. Something told him she wasn't there with good tidings.

"Sir, permission to speak freely." Janet stepped in and closed the door.

"Of course." He thought she would despite his approval.

"Do you really think it is wise for Major Kiser to be going off world in less than 26 hours from arriving on base sir?"

"SG1 has planned this mission for two weeks, it's a simple artifact retrieval jump."

"I understand that sir, but I believe Major Kiser is overwhelmed with having just arrived in the state, let lone on base."

General Hammond let out a sigh. "She was under the impression she would have a week to settle in and find her way around before going off world. But I'd rather not give Colonel O'Neill a chance to second guess having her here."

"Sir?"  
>"Forget I said anything doctor." He hadn't meant to say that last part out loud. "Is Major Kiser cleared for the mission or not?"<br>"No, sir she isn't." Janet answered.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Her blood pressure is elevated from everything she's had to do in a short time today. Now assuming it is back to normal in the morning, I will release her. Until that time she has no business going through the gate."  
>"Very well doctor." Hammond tried to hide his frustration with her medical opinion, unfortunately when it came to medical matters it wasn't his place to try and override her.<p>

* * *

><p>"How old is she?" Sam inquired while walking down the hall with Colonel O'Neill.<p>

"Twenty seven, I think." He knew he was old enough to be her father, or close to it.

"And she's already made Major?"

"Do I detect a tone of jealousy?" Jack grinned from ear to ear.

"No sir." Sam gave him a sideways glance. "You?"

"I'm just wondering who she slept with to climb the proverbial ladder so quick."

"Ahem."

Jack's complexion immediately darkened to a deep crimson when he heard the female in question clear her throat from behind him. He quickly pivoted to face her. "Major."

"Colonel." She replied rather curtly, refusing to follow her basic instinct to salute her superior. Under the circumstances she would have much rather back handed him. She looked to Sam none too happy with the out come of the conversation, but realizing the other woman had not made any derogatory comments toward her. She settled her gaze back on her new CO. "Do all men lose their tact and maturity as they 'climb the proverbial ladder,' or did you just get lucky sir?"

"I was… uh… just saying…" Jack stuttered.

"I heard you loud and clear, sir." Tegan kept her temper in check. She was well aware she had already over stepped her bounds, of course Colonel O'Neill's comments had bordered on the side of sexual harassment.

"I don't think he meant for it to come out the way it did." Sam spoke up for her CO. Granted he could be a jerk, but he wasn't all that bad.

"And just how was it supposed to sound, Major?"

For a split second Sam felt like a superior officer rather than someone of the same rank was reprimanding her. She was amazed at the authority Tegan was able to exude, especially considering her age. It was an effect that left her speechless, even if the question had been rhetorical.

Tegan's eyes narrowed onto the Colonel as she stepped close enough for him to hear her lowered voice. "For your information sir, I haven't slept with _**any one**_. Not that it's any of your business. And don't think for one second, you can change that, sir."

She stepped back, vaguely aware of Sam's blush indicating she had gotten the gist of the message, even if Jack had not.

"Good day sir, ma'am." Tegan gave a slight nod before turning on her heel, to try and find her way back to her living quarters. She had already had a long day, and from the looks of things the next month was not going to get any better.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Jack looked at Sam, wearing a truly innocent look on his face. However she could see the wheels turning.

"Don't try to read too much in to it sir. I don't think she was telling you she was gay, just that she isn't interested in sleeping with someone old enough to be her grandfather."

"I am not old enough to be her grandfather." Jack feigned horror at the thought.

"Sir, a word of advice. I don't think Major Kiser is going to be as forgiving of your sometimes sexist comments as I am."

* * *

><p>"Hey Janet." Sam leaned her tall frame against the door jam.<p>

"Sam, what's up?" Janet looked at Sam's civilian attire; sub-consciously approving of the way her jeans accented her figure, and wondering where the thought had come from.

"Nothing. Wondering if you met the new Major?"

"I have."

"Have you seen her record?"

Janet nodded grinning at the flicker of jealously in Sam's eyes.

"Guess I'm not the resident geek anymore."

"I don't know." Janet smiled. If anyone should feel intimidated by Tegan's education and knowledge base it should be Janet. Of course, since their medical focuses differed, Janet didn't feel any animosity toward the newest SGC member. She was a lot like Sam, smart and beautiful. Again, Janet wondered where the thought had come from. "How many degrees does she have?"

"Four." Sam held up her fingers and rolled her eyes. "She started college at thirteen, can you imagine?"

"It's amazing she's as socially adept as she is."

"She is?" Sam wondered aloud, still not sure what to make of the earlier confrontation. "I haven't had the chance to do more than say hi. Did you notice her eyes?"

"Oh yeah." Janet sighed slightly. "I did her physical Sam, of course I saw them."

"What's up with that?"

"Her eyes?"

"Yeah, are they contacts?"  
>"No, they're the real thing." Janet thought back to the shifting colors she'd seen while examining her new patient.<p>

"Have you ever seen anything like them before?" Sam could tell by Janet's expression she hadn't.

"No."

"Are we sure she's human?" Sam turned to see Jack standing behind her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"She's very much human, sir." Janet answered from behind her desk, not even trying to hide her humor at his question.

"You're positive?" Jack responded.

"Yes, sir."

"Ok." He shrugged and walked off.

"So how much did he drool when he met her?" Janet asked when she was certain he was gone.

"He managed not to make a fool of himself if you can believe that. Well, initially anyway." Sam looked at her watch. "Aren't you usually gone by now?"

"Cassie's on an over night school trip, so I stayed over to finish some reports."

"General Hammond asked me to help make Kiser feel at home, so I thought I'd see if she wanted to go into town and grab dinner. Want to come along?"

"I hate to intrude."

"You're not intruding. Besides the two of you probably have more in common than she and I do. Plus, I doubt she wants to go to dinner on my Indian."

"She may have driven." Janet threw out. She loved to watch Sam squirm.

"Are you going to make me beg? You know I'm not the best at making friends and being social on my own." Sam silently prayed Janet would agree, since she doubted the new Major would want to dine with her after her conversation with Jack.

"Ok, I'll tag along, but we can't keep her out long. She just flew in this morning and you all are jumping tomorrow."

"I know. General Hammond warned me that he had put her through the ringer in the first few hours she'd been here." Sam smiled. "Shall we go invite her out?"  
>"Yeah, let me change first?"<br>"Sure." Sam plopped down in the chair while Janet disappeared to put on a pair of jeans and white t-shirt. She'd planned on staying on base overnight since Cassie was out of town.

"Ready?" Janet asked when she returned.

"Yep." Sam jumped up and headed down to the living quarters. Major Kiser was rooming right next door to her.

* * *

><p>A soft knock drew Tegan's attention away from the medical journal she was perusing. She tossed it on the foot of the bed and walked to the door. Opening it a crack she was relieved to find Majors Carter and Fraiser standing there. "Majors."<br>"It's Sam." Sam gave her one of her heart-warming smiles.

"And Janet."

Tegan smiled tersely. "Was there something you needed?"

Sam blinked at the coolness of the new Major. "Uh, actually we came to see if you were hungry."

"I think I can find the mess hall on my own."

"Actually," Janet responded before Sam could take her comment as a rejection. "We were thinking of going off base, there's this Italian restaurant about ten minutes from base. The service is quick, and the food is to die for."

Tegan looked back at her bunk.

"We'll have you back in an hour and a half tops." Sam promised. Her tone was light hearted and relaxed.

"Uh." Tegan hesitated.

Sam began to wonder what had given Janet the impression she was socially adept. "Major?"

"My name's Tegan." She offered softly, still looking at the medical journal on her bed.

"What ever it is, I'm sure it can wait?" Janet offered.

Tegan opened the door the rest of the way. "Let me grab a pair of shoes and my stuff."

Janet pushed past Sam who still wasn't sure if that was an invitation to enter. After a few seconds she decided to follow Janet's lead, as Tegan pulled out the only pair of non-issue shoes she had. "Sorry my wardrobe is a little limited. The movers should have my stuff here sometime next Monday."

"Do you have a place off base?" Sam watched as she slipped her right foot into a pair of Doc Martens.

"Yeah, I purchased a small bi-level on Maple Avenue."

"You're not too far from me then." Janet looked at the date on the medical journal lying on the bed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're actually about half way between Sam and I." Janet pointed to the journal. "I haven't had a chance to read that one yet, anything interesting in it?"

"There's a rather boring article in there on virology." Tegan glanced up shooting Janet a smile.

"I see someone's been doing their homework."

"It's kind of hard not knowing your standing in the world of virology, doctor. As well as Sam's theories on worm hole physics. Which I assume, I will soon learn for myself that your theories have been proven."

Sam raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Unfortunately I haven't had the same luxury to review your personnel records as you've had to review mine. Although, I have enjoyed reading the mission reports." Tegan tied her other shoe securely, and straightened up. Even out of uniform her posture was perfect. "And for the record, Sam, I'm twenty-eight."

Sam blushed and nodded. "Thanks."

"So, who's driving?" Tegan reached for her keys. She'd left her custom Ducati Monster S4R in town when she'd come to sign on her house. She'd picked it up that morning before coming to base, and doubted very much either one of these ladies would want to ride it.

"Janet's got her car here." Sam smiled.

"And your car?"

"It's at home, I rode my Indian in today."

Ok, so she was wrong. She had wondered who the Indian she'd parked next to that morning belonged to. It was obvious the bike was well cared for.

"I wish you would get rid of that thing."

"It's not a thing, Janet."

"And what am I supposed to tell Cassie when you wipe out on it, and end up dead?"

"I'm very careful and you know it."

"Who is Cassie?" Tegan inquired, wondering why Janet would have to explain anything to her.

"Cassandra, my adopted…" Janet trailed off as Tegan raised her hand.

"Sorry, I remember the story behind her. I should have put two and two together."

"Of course." Janet realized that the classified reports Tegan had been given would have told her about Cassie's origin. "We should get going."

When they reached the parking complex Sam pointed to her Indian, explaining that it was a motorcycle and not a Native American.

"I am well aware of what an Indian is." Tegan smiled when Sam's eyes grew as big as dinner plates.

"Now that's a bike…"

"It's a Ducati Monster."

"Yours?" Janet asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"Can I touch it?" Sam asked like a little kid in a pet store. Janet was just glad Jack wasn't around to hear that question.

Tegan nodded as Sam was drawn to the bike.

"Now we know why your blood pressure's high." Janet's voice was just loud enough for the redhead beside her to hear.

"Not likely." Tegan responded, before turning her full attention on the five foot nine blonde. "Sam, you promised to have me back to my quarters in an hour and a half. Not to mention I don't want drool on my bike."

"Very funny, Tegan." The blonde looked up.

There was something about the way Sam said her first name that sent a shiver down her back. She didn't need any more complications in her life. Being assigned to the SGC was excitement enough, for now. Besides she was straight, wasn't she? Tegan tucked that question into the back of her mind.

Tegan was impressed with the crowd the small restaurant drew for a weeknight. Most places like this were dead, unless it was dinnertime on a weekend. She picked up her menu as Sam sat down in the booth beside Janet. "Any suggestions?"

"The lasagna is great." Janet mentioned as the waiter arrived to take their drink orders. "I'll have a diet coke."

"Um…" Sam scanned the drink list. "Lemonade."

"Ice water with lemon." Tegan closed her menu having decided.

"Would you like me to take your food orders now?"

"That would be fine." Janet answered as Tegan nodded she was ready. "I'll take the lasagna with meat sauce and a house salad with thousand island on the side."

"Caesar Salad, and the pasta primavera." Sam tapped her short nails on the table.

"I'll take the vegetarian lasagna, and a house salad. Lemon, no dressing." Tegan handed her menu to the waiter.

Tegan was fairly quiet for the majority of the evening, mainly speaking when directly asked questions. Janet attributed it to her not knowing them very well, and maybe a little shyness. Sam on the other hand thought it had something to do with her superior knowledge. She reasoned it wasn't a fair assessment since she was often guarded herself. In fact she really didn't have any friends out side the SGC, and inside there were only a few she trusted completely without question.

As they headed back to the mountain, Sam threw a question over her shoulder to the redhead. "So are you ready for your first jump tomorrow?"

"Actually, I haven't been cleared medically yet."

"I thought you had your physical today. Or did I mishear General Hammond?"

"I had my physical." Tegan answered, grateful that despite the duo's closeness Janet hadn't mentioned her appointment with Sam. Not that she'd expected her to be anything less than professional. Then again hearing the Colonel's earlier comments, she was learning not to expect too much of anyone here. "My blood pressure was a little elevated during my physical."

Sam made a face. "Guess you already found out the CMO rules with an iron fist."

The comment earned a playful swat from Janet. Sam rubbed her thigh.

"Actually, I can't say I would let someone go off world who didn't check out physically."

"Great, just what Janet needs, someone to give her a big head."

"You can always walk back to base Sam." Janet grinned.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Tegan." Janet looked up as the lissome Major stepped into the infirmary. "Did you sleep well last night?"<p>

"Yes, thank you Doctor." Tegan answered automatically. There was no need to explain that she never slept well in a new environment. Not to mention the possibility of being medically grounded for her first jump.

"If you just want to have a seat, I'll check that blood pressure for you."

Tegan slipped her field jacket off before sitting down and offering her arm to Janet's awaiting cuff. Janet slipped her stethoscope into her ears and listened to the steady thump. "Looks like you're cleared to jump, Major."

"Thank you, Doctor." Tegan gave a sigh of relief.

"I'll let General Hammond know."

* * *

><p>SG1 stepped back into the gate room exactly six and a half hours after they had departed. Despite the particularly boring mission itself, Tegan had enjoyed gate travel, and the thrill of being on a planet that was 2 million light years from earth. She and Sam had decided to forget the entire hallway incident, at least as far as Sam's involvement was concerned. Tegan really hadn't held Jack's comments against the other woman.<p>

Sam apologized once or twice for the dullness of her first mission. She apologized even more for O'Neill's off the wall comments and strange sense of humor, explaining to Tegan she would get used to them just about the time she would be ready to transfer to SG4.

"Newbie gets Doc Fraiser for post." Jack pointed out.

"Actually you all get Warner." Janet glared briefly at Jack before looking Sam and Tegan over. "I just wanted to make sure Major Kiser made it back alright from her first jump before I headed home."

"You worry too much." Jack rolled his eyes.

"When it comes to SG1, it is rare that I worry needlessly."

"We brought her back in one piece Janet." Sam smiled.

"I can see that."

General Hammond cleared his throat having allowed enough friendly chatter to take place. Tegan snapped to attention at the sound, earning a chuckle from Jack. "SG1, report to the infirmary. We'll debrief at 0800 tomorrow."

"Sir?" Jack questioned.

"My granddaughters are in a school play tonight. I promised I would be there if you all came back in one piece."

* * *

><p>Tegan was the first one in and out of the infirmary. Jack was the last, and he quickly tracked Sam down. "Carter, let's go grab some grub in the mess."<p>

"I'm really not _that_ hungry, sir."

"Humor me?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, sir." She followed him down the hall giving up on a nice hot shower for a little while longer. She grabbed a cup of green Jell-o before joining Jack at a table.

"That kind of reminds me of Kiser's eyes." Jack joked, although he was sure he'd seen that exact same color float through her irises today. Although her eyes were normally more of a subdued yellow-green, that almost glowed.

"You didn't invite me to dinner to talk about Tegan's eyes, did you sir?"

"No, but I did want to talk to you about her."

"Ok."

Jack stuck his fork into the mystery meat lying on his tray. Usually the mess hall served pretty good food, but here lately it left a lot to be desired. "What are your impressions of her?"

"Aside from knowing she doesn't like you too much? From what I've read, she's a heck of a lot smarter than I am."

"I don't think they come smarter than you Sam."

Sam blushed. "Obviously they do."

"I want your opinion, not what you've read." He clarified.

"She owns a Ducati, how bad can she be?"

"Funny." Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure she's a team player."

"In what way?"

"She's too stiff, too quiet and reserved. You saw her when we returned. As soon as Hammond cleared his throat she was standing ramrod, ready to salute. If I hadn't laughed, I'm sure she would have."

"She's career military sir, and this is an intimidating place to be." Sam wrinkled up her face, as she tasted the watered down jell-o. The new cook couldn't even get jell-o right. "Give her some time sir."

"I don't have a choice. General Hammond says she will go on every jump SG1 makes for the next month, unless Fraiser grounds her on medical status."

"Don't hold Hammond's position against her."

"Don't you even wonder why he issued that order?"

"No sir, I think he just knows how opposed you are to change. I also think you'd better be careful about suggesting she's gotten where she is by any other means than her own merit." Sam reminded him. "Can I go now?"

"Do you have a naquada reactor calling your name?"

"More like a hot shower."

"Mmmm. Sounds inviting."

"I wasn't offering."

"I… I didn't mean it that way." For once Jack hadn't had his mind in the gutter.

"Come in." Tegan called from her perch on the bed, when she heard a firm knock on her door.

"Hey." Sam stuck her head of wet hair through the doorway. Tegan had her nose buried deep in some medical text or other.

"Hi, Sam." She responded before she glanced up, green orbs locking on blue.

"Has anyone ever told you how different your eyes are?" Sam wasn't sure where the question had come from, or even how it managed to make it past her lips.

"All the time." Tegan smiled. "And not just from drunk jerks using it as their only pick up line."

"They don't look…"

"Human." Tegan picked up the sentence for her. "I wish I could tell you why my eyes are like this, but I can't. I've done all sorts of DNA and genetic testing, and I still don't know how or why my eyes are this color."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Don't worry about it." Tegan looked back down at the text she'd been immersed in.

"I really just stopped by to see how you were doing after today's jump?"

"I'm doing fine." Tegan yawned. "Actually, I think I am going to finish this chapter and call it a night."

"I'll see you at 0800 then." Sam threw her one of those smiles that melted everyone's heart, straight, gay, male, female, marble statue.

"G'night." Tegan nodded before the door settled back in its frame.

"SG1 report to the Intel room. SG1 report to the Intel room." Tegan glanced at the red glow of her alarm clock. 0110. She jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of BDUs before heading down the hall. Sam was right behind her. Both women reached the Intel room a full ten minutes before the rest of the team arrived.

"General?" O'Neill yawned while trying to tuck his shirt in.

"SG3 is under heavy fire and I am sending you and SG6 in to cover. Dr. Fraiser is on her way in now. I am told there are possible critical injuries."

"I thought PX2-688 was deemed friendly, sir?" Sam glanced to Daniel and Teal'c.

"As did I Major," General Hammond turned to Tegan. "Major Kiser, I will need you to assess any medical needs as soon as possible when you arrive on the planet. I will send SG12 as soon as conditions allow."

"Yes, sir."

"I want you all to be ready to jump in 20 minutes. Dismissed."

SG1 was the first to step on to the planet and under the direct fire of arrows. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Sir?" Sam turned to O'Neill as they took cover.

"They couldn't defend themselves against a few Indians?" He groaned.

"Duck sir!" Kiser yelled as an arrow came flying directly towards O'Neill's head.

"Whoa, that was close." Jack straightened back up.

"Yes, and no offense sir, but I don't want to have to suture my CO's head up if I don't have to."

"Point taken, Major." O'Neill rolled his eyes. He knew how to do his job.

Within twenty minutes they had the situation under control. Well, primitive arrowheads and spears were still bombarding them, but they had managed to gather SG3's injured and were dialing home. Jack stood up when the barrage of projectiles ceased, and started yelling orders as Sam entered SG1's transmitter code. She looked back just in time to see Major Kiser tackle the Jack to the ground, the spear that had been careening towards his chest ripping into her upper arm. She let out a quiet yelp that only she heard.

"You've wanted to jump me since you got here." Jack laughed, not thinking about how inappropriate his joke had been.

"Hardly." Tegan pushed to her feet, ignoring the burn in her upper arm. She pulled the dangling spear free and threw it on the ground beside Colonel O'Neill.

Sam reported their status to SGC, requesting that the medical team be on stand by for four maybe five injured, and began pushing the injured and others back through. She watched as Tegan marched past her and through the gate. Then she and the Jack followed.

Tegan was reporting the status of the injured to Janet as the wormhole deactivated. She glanced back at O'Neill before continuing.

"You're bleeding." Janet pointed to the gash in her field jacket. She hadn't noticed the injury earlier.

"I was just getting to that." She glanced to her upper arm and somehow Janet doubted she was going to mention it. "The others' wounds are more pressing, this can wait."

"Don't know if you need this or not doc." O'Neill held up the spear that had lacerated Kiser's arm.

"I've got one of the arrow heads."

"As far as we know, Kiser here was the only one hit with a big stick." He held up the spear to make his point.

"Thank you Colonel. I'll have the lab analyze it." She took the spear and turned to leave.

"Major, I'd like you to report to the infirmary. Unless there is anything else you'd like to add to what you've already reported, we're going to debrief with out you."

Tegan looked at Jack for a fleeting moment, before addressing Hammond. "No sir."

"Very well." He watched as she headed for the door. "Major Kiser."

"Sir?" She turned to face him.

"How did you get hit?"

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It won't happen again sir."

Tegan was cleaning her own wound out when O'Neill appeared in the doorway. "Ouch!"

She looked up and smiled at his green tint.

"I heard the spear came back clean, where the arrowheads had some kind of poison on them?"

Tegan nodded. "The arrow heads had been dipped in a neurotoxin derived from blow fish, or something very similar. Luckily it wasn't in large enough quantities to cause problems in adults. The natives of the planet used the weapons to hunt."

"That's good to know."

"Do we know why they attacked SG3, sir?"

"We do." Jack smiled. "It appears one of the officer's refused to take one of the women to bed with him. They took it as an insult, and attacked."

Tegan nodded, as she open up the materials needed to suture her arm.

"Could you hold off a minute, before you do anything that would make me pass out?" Jack asked.

"Sir?"

"I wanted to ask for clarification on what you told Hammond."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"You told him you were at the wrong place at the wrong time. And it wouldn't happen again. Truth be told, you weren't at the wrong place, you were saving my life."

"Sir, you can rest assured I will protect my team mates at all cost. No matter who my CO is, or what kind of sexual comments he may make."

"About that," Jack suddenly found his boots very interesting. "I didn't mean for that comment to come out the way it did. Or anything else I've said since you've been assigned here."

"Apology accepted, sir. Now if you don't mind, I have a wound that needs suturing."

"Please tell me you're not serious." Jack raised his eyebrows.

Tegan picked up the suturing needle and silk thread, and O'Neill made a quick exit. She was half way through with the task when she heard someone clear her throat. She looked up to find Janet's dark brown eyes gazing intently at her, from no more then two feet away. "Dr. Fraiser."

"Dr. Kiser." Janet returned the salutation rather than using her rank. "What are you doing?"

Tegan grinned sheepishly at Janet's raised eyebrows. "Suturing a wound."

Janet surveyed the area. "Without Lidocaine?"

Tegan nodded as she went back to work on her right arm.

"I thought you were right handed?"

"Technically yes, but I'm ambidextrous." Tegan growled. "But if you're not busy, I can't get the last few sutures in."

"Well, considering you should have waited for me." Janet reprimanded the Major lightly. "I guess, I could give you a hand."

"Ouch!" Sam winced from the doorway, seeing Tegan pulling the needle through before handing it off to Janet. "I thought O'Neill was pulling my leg."

"Nope."

"I'm impressed." Janet looked at the job she'd done. Until the last suture they were perfect. The last one had been a struggle for Tegan to put in herself and was a little crooked, but better then Warner would have done.

Tegan blushed. "Could we get this over with? I've got a bed calling my name."

"Sure." Janet finished up the suturing while Sam looked on.

"General Hammond has given us down time till 0800 Tuesday, so a four day weekend. We already briefed him on yesterday's mission. Colonel O'Neill is going to track down your movers and give them until 1700 tomorrow to arrive with you're stuff before he has them reassigned to scrubbing toilets in Alaska."

"He needn't worry about me or my belongings."

"He figures while we've got the down time, it's best for you to get unpacked. Considering your injury, SG1 has volunteered to help. Saturday night there is going to be a cookout." Sam put her hand up silencing any forthcoming argument. "He planned this when he heard we were getting a trainee. His way of a welcoming party."

"As long as that's all it is."

"That's all it is. Trust me, you'll be lucky to get much more than a thank you for saving his life tonight."

"He's already thanked me in his own way, and I didn't save his life."

"I saw it." Sam reassured. "He'd have an un-repairable hole in his heart right now if you hadn't intervened."

"I didn't do anything anyone else would not have done." Tegan responded with genuine modesty.

"Never the less, you're a hero."

Tegan blushed. "Are we done Janet?"

"We are. Do you need anything for pain?"

"No, I think all I need right now is sleep." Tegan hopped off the table.

"You know, I should put you on limited duty until those sutures come out."

"I'm fine. I don't need my duties limited over a couple sutures."

"Sixteen sutures, and you did do some muscle damage."

"I'm aware of the damage done." Tegan responded tersely. "You do what you have to do Doctor. I personally am going to bed."

Janet nodded.

"Good night Janet, Sam."

Tegan opened the door to her quarters with her hair a tangled mess on her head. "What?"

Jack stood there staring at her for a minute. It was the first time he'd seen her with her hair in anything but a bun. The red silk, although tangled hung loosely on her shoulders. "It's 1015, the movers are going to be at your place at noon. Daniel and Teal'c have been enlisted to help move furniture. Sam and Janet are going to help you unpack, and I'm bringing the beer."

"I don't drink Colonel." She rubbed her eyes.

"That explains a lot." He grinned. "Ok, so what's your beverage of choice?"

"Water."

"Oh come on, live a little."

"I am…" She mumbled. "Crap."

"What?"

"I was going to get my hair trimmed at noon."

"That's fine, you can give your keys to Sam and she'll meet the movers."

Tegan picked her keys up from the desk and pulled off the house key. "It's your idea, you give her the key."

Tegan pulled into the driveway at 1230 on her yellow rocket. She was wearing a pair of well-loved leather chaps, and a black leather jacket. She pulled the helmet off, and shook her hair out. The new cut was a drastic change. "I thought you were just getting it trimmed."

"Changed my mind, Colonel. Woman's prerogative." Tegan ran her thin fingers through the shorter tresses. Now she wouldn't have to fool with pulling it up any more. It was short enough it would stay off her collar, and she could still tuck a little behind her ears.

Jack smiled at her. "Glad you could make it. And it's Jack when we're off duty."

"Thanks."

He thought the cut gave her an added sex appeal, but he wasn't about to tell her that. "I parked your baby in the garage."

"They better not have scratched her."

"No, they didn't." Sam had already admired the mint condition '85 Porsche.

"Good afternoon Major Kiser." Teal'c greeted.

"It's Tegan." She corrected him for the millionth time.

"Indeed."

Tegan entered the house to see someone had already arranged the furniture.

"The movers got here early." Sam pointed out. "Janet and I tried to put stuff were we thought it might go?"

"Actually it looks pretty good, aside from the boxes."

In no time at all they had all of her boxes unpacked and things put in their new places, even if they would be later moved to better suit Tegan's taste. The guy's crashed on the couch, while Tegan ordered pizza. Sam pulled out a beer, handing Janet a grape Nehi. "What can I get you to drink Tegan?"

"Water."

"Catch." Sam tossed her a bottle of water.

"Pizza will be here in twenty." She announced as they re-entered the living room.

The month seemed to pass in the blink of an eye, and for the most part everyone was surprised at how well things were going. Tegan turned out to be more sociable then even she thought she could be; At least when it came to SG1, especially Sam, and for some reason Janet. She actually felt like she could trust someone for the first time in her life, even if she still hadn't shared much about herself. It was those thoughts that left her feeling so depressed moments before stepping through the gate to return to SGC after what would undoubtedly be her last jump as a member of SG1.

"It's not like we won't still see each other." Sam patted Tegan on her shoulder.

"Shhh!" Tegan hushed the group before anyone else could talk, her eyes scanning the tree line. She pointed to an area of movement, seconds before a staff blast came from the same area.

"Daniel dial us home." O'Neill ordered as they scrambled for cover.

When the gate was active and Daniel was sure the transmitter code had gone through he and Sam proceeded through the gate. Tegan was the furthest away and told O'Neill she would cover their six, as a small army of Jaffa closed in. That was five minutes ago, and SG1 stood in the gate room anxiously watching the shimmering horizon.

"Come on." O'Neill muttered.

"The gate's going to automatically shut down in another minute or two." Sam announced needlessly, glancing nervously at Janet who had come assuming SG1 might need medical attention. That, and she was bored for once.

A body came flying through the gate and collided with the mesh ramp half a second before the event horizon closed.

"That was close." The body announced as it lay uncomfortably on the ramp, mentally assessing her bruised shoulder.

"Major, are you alright?"

"Fine sir." She reached for Carter's outstretched hand to pull her to her feet. Wincing visibly at the movement.

"SG1 report to the infirmary, we'll debrief in one hour."

"What happened?" Jack turned to Tegan.

"I was under heavy fire, and had to wait for the best possible moment." She pointed to the melted sole of her boot. "As it was, that staff blast was a little too close for comfort."

"So was your trip through the worm hole." Sam pointed out looking at the melted rubber in awe.

"I'm in one piece Major." Tegan checked her self over.

Tegan started to step through the doorway to the debriefing room as she heard O'Neill's voice. "I don't think she should go with SG4, sir."

"We'll discuss it after the debriefing."

Tegan took a deep breath and pulled her mask of stone on, before stepping across the threshold. She wasn't going to let them know how badly what she'd inadvertently overheard had hurt. "Sirs."

"Major, how's the shoulder?" General Hammond inquired, having already gotten a report from Fraiser.

"It's fine sir. A little bruised, but nothing I can't handle."

"That's good to know Major." General Hammond greeted the rest of SG1 as they filed in. The meeting went by quickly, despite the fact Sam could tell Tegan was distracted. She seemed more depressed than she had on the planet. It wasn't noticeable except in the darkening greens in her eyes. Something Sam was getting a little better at reading with each passing day.

"Major Kiser, you're dismissed. I need to speak with SG1 regarding an upcoming mission."

"Thank you, sir."

An hour later Sam showed up at her quarters. "General Hammond has requested that you report to his office in an hour, in your dress blues."

"That's just wrong." Tegan mumbled before acknowledging the request. "I'll be there."

* * *

><p>Ok, whose idea of a twisted joke was this? She'd never had to get into her dress uniform to be given a reassignment before. She'd rather resign her commission than spend from now till eternity working in a lab day in and day out. She braced herself for the worst, as she knocked on the door to General Hammond's office. "Come in Major."<p>

"Sir." She saluted General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill.

"At ease Major. So you know why you are here?"

"No sir." She swallowed against the lump in her throat.

"You are being reassigned."

Major Kiser fought against the lightheadedness she suddenly felt. Reassignment? Was the last month so bad they were going to escort her off base? Scrubbing toilets in Alaska? And just why did they have her put on her dress blues to fly out?

"Colonel O'Neill would like to take you to your new assignment." General Hammond was slightly concerned with the new shade of paleness Tegan took on. She was already fair skinned, but now she looked pasty.

"Of course, sir." He just wants to rub it in. She left the last comment unspoken, knowing Jack had disliked her from day one. Although she had thought things were improving.

"If you'll follow me Major." Jack led the way out of the General's office.

"Sir, do you mind telling me where we are going?"

"The briefing room."

"Sir?"

"You're new assignment, Major."

Tegan took the hint to not ask any more questions, and followed O'Neill quietly. She didn't understand dress blues for meeting lab staff, if he wasn't taking her off base. He opened the door. "Major Kiser, say hello to your new team."

Sam stood in the conference room wearing her dress blues, which only managed to accent her eyes even more. Teal'c and Daniel were dressed in suits. "Sir?"

"Welcome to SG1 Tegan."

"You've never called me by my first name before." She blinked at Jack for a moment. "Not even off base."

"You'll get over it Kiser." He smiled.

Sam held up a new field jacket with the SG1 patch on the sleeve.

"You will still float with SG12 for any medical jumps when we're home. That hasn't changed."

Tegan nodded. "I don't understand."

"In the past thirty days you have become an irreplaceable asset to SG1."

"And it's not just because you saved the Colonel's butt on almost every mission we've been on."

"I was just doing my job." Tegan blushed with sincere embarrassment.

"Yeah well out of six missions you've saved my life four times."

"It was five O'Neill." Teal'c corrected the way only a Jaffa could.

"Four."

"She saved your life twice on one mission, O'Neill."

"Oh, yeah. Ok, five times."

"I…"

"Sir?" Sam interrupted pointing to her watch.

Jack watched as she motioned towards her apparel. "Right, we've got an unscheduled awards ceremony to attend."

"I don't think…"

"No arguments, Major. This isn't optional."

"Yes sir." She did the dutiful part and resigned herself to face whatever torture lay ahead.

* * *

><p>Could things get any worse? Tegan had just dropped onto her bunk still clothed from the ceremony when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."<p>

"Hey." Janet stepped in. "I just wanted to congratulate you on your assignment to SG1. And thank you again for saving Colonel O'Neill's butt countless times."

Tegan let out a groan and ran her fingers through tousled hair. "I'm beginning to wish I'd let that first spear hit him."

"Yeah, he tends to make people feel that way from time to time."

"If I knew my actions would eventually lead to the torture I went through today, I would have turned my back on him. Scrubbing toilets, with a toothbrush in the Antarctic while wearing a bikini would be more bearable."

"I thought you'd done the lecture circuit before."

"I do lectures. I don't do awards, commendations, praise or anything of the like. I do not feel my actions were any different than anyone else's in the same situation. Therefore they do not need to be praised."

"But if the tables were reversed."

"Don't try reverse psychology on me Janet."

"Sorry, I was just…"

"Point taken." Tegan sat up and looked at Janet.

"Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" Janet offered.

"I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be. Sam's coming over, and Cassie would love to see you again."

"Well, since you put it that way. What can I bring?"

"Just yourself."

"I always bring myself."

"You'll be lucky to have time to do more than change, let lone fix anything. I'll let you bring something next time."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I do." Janet smiled.


	2. Kalma Kipu

**The Tegan Chronicles 1**

**The New Kid Series 2**

**Kalma'Kipu**

The planet was unimpressive to everyone so far, except to Daniel Jackson who was in awe of the ruins of the once inhabited planet. Despite Colonel O'Neil's grumbling they had entered an ancient temple and somehow ended up in different areas of the cavernous building.

"Wow, check this out." Daniel couldn't contain his excitement, although it was coupled with strains of fear.

"What is it?" Sam called over her shoulder, busy playing with a unique energy source to the planet, especially for one with no inhabitants. Well, at least no inhabitants for quite sometime.

"Maybe my theory about no inhabitants was wrong?" Daniel readjusted his glasses to get a better look.

"Spit it out Daniel." Colonel O'Neill kicked at a stray pebble in the old temple, while grabbing for his weapon, an almost unconscious habit.

"Well, I'm no expert, but this looks like…"

"A viable symbiote." Teal'c finished his statement.

The word symbiote was no sooner out of his mouth, before Tegan was standing between the thin archeologist and the massive Jaffa. Sam looked up to see complete awe written all over the Major's face. Of course looking at Jack's face, his expression was the complete opposite as he stepped into the room housing a large tank.

"Don't!" Colonel O'Neill ordered before the newest addition to SG1 did anything as stupid as sticking her hand in the tank. Not that she was heading that way. He just wanted to be sure she wouldn't.

"How could it live this long without a host?" Daniel asked.

"I do not know Daniel Jackson." Teal'c raised an interested eyebrow.

"Actually, Daniel when Osiris was found, it was kept in stasis in a chamber with an electrical current." Tegan recalled her knowledge from the reports she'd read.

"Right, and the symbiote it's self was sedated." Sam pointed to their current specimen. "This one, on the other hand is not."

"No, but there is an electrical current running into the tank." Tegan pointed to a small generator. It was basically a smaller version of the one Sam had been studying moments earlier. "We need to try and get this specimen back to the base."

"Whoa!" Jack's voice fluctuated on the word. "We won't do any such thing."

"I can't very well study it here," Tegan pointed out, on a frustrated sigh.

"Then we will just have to go back and talk to General Hammond, before we transport anything back to SGC."

"I'm not leaving it here to negotiate." Tegan tried not to sound too defiant, and failed rather miserably.

"If I order you back to the SGC, you will go, Major Kiser." Jack stated, surprised she would even suggest not following his orders. She didn't have so much as warning in her record to date, and defying orders would be a black mark. He should know, considering his file was full of them.

"We don't know how healthy it is." She looked from the tank to Jack and back. "I'm not going to leave it here to die while command hems and haws over whether to bring it back or not."

"And I suppose you are going to try and perform CPR on it if it dies in the meantime."

"I do not believe you can revive a Goa'uld symbiote, Colonel." Teal'c stated the obvious as usual.

Sam stifled the chuckle that bubbled into her chest. Some days she was sure Teal'c blatantly ignored the sarcasm in Colonel O'Neil's comments, rather then not noting it.

The next tenth of a second took place in extremely slow motion for the observers, but it was like all things that can't be prevented. Tegan reached forward and lightly placed her fingertips on the out side of the aquarium housing the symbiote. Colonel O'Neill opened his mouth to order them to return to the SCG to confer with General Hammond, in the same instant the symbiote took a lightening flash U turn in the tank. Tegan noticed the movement and stepped back, as the symbiote seemly sprouted wings and flew out of the tank.

Before Jack could utter a word, the room was filled with gurgling sounds as the symbiote penetrated the soft tissue of Tegan's neck. She choked and gagged violently as the symbiote slid effortlessly through the burrow it made. Teal'c, O'Neill and Carter all three pulled their zats, but none of them seemed to remember how to fire them. Sam finally yelled, "Wait! Don't shoot."

Tegan fell to her knees. Her eyes were glowing white, the way only a Goa'uld's can. The only difference was, they were blinking, and changing in intensity the way a dying fluorescent bulb does. Anguished moans rumbled past Tegan's vocal cords, before gurgling through blood and escaping through the hole in her neck.

"Carter?" Jack questioned.

"Something's not right."

"Duh? Kiser is turning into a Goa'uld." Had he not added the duh, Sam would have thought Teal'c was speaking.

"No, sir. If the symbiote were able to bond, her neck would already be healing, if not completely healed."

"Major Carter is correct." Teal'c's eye's never left the straining form of Major Kiser.

"Her eye's are glowing, that's all the affirmation I need." O'Neill raised his zat as the glowing reached it's intensity before flickering twice and completely dying. Before he could shoot, Tegan's upper body collapsed onto the floor.

Sam dropped to her knees beside the fallen woman, ignoring any protests the Colonel might have. "Daniel give me your pen."

"What?" Daniel questioned as Sam pulled out her pocketknife.

"Your pen. Take it apart and hand me the outer barrel."

"Carter?" Jack stepped forward.

"She can't breathe sir, she's going to die if I don't do something." Sam was already making a small x incision below the gapping wound in the younger major's neck.

"Have you ever done this before?" Jack asked, remembering she had never splinted a leg before they landed in Antarctica a few years back.

"No sir." Sam was hoping she remembered the emergency first aid classes correctly, as she took the barrel of Daniel's well-used Bic pen from him.

Colonel O'Neill was directing Teal'c to dial home and have a medical team on standby. Despite the fact he didn't exactly feel comfortable possibly taking a Goa'uld through the gate. As if reading his mind, Teal'c responded. "The symbiote is dead."  
>"Are you sure?"<p>

"Of this, I am certain, O'Neill."

* * *

><p>Janet waited nervously at the foot of the ramp. All she knew was SG1 had left three hours earlier, and they were already returning with a request for a medical team. The combination was never good. As long as it wasn't Sam… her thoughts were interrupted as Daniel and Sam stepped through the gate.<p>

Sam's hands were bloody, but beyond that she didn't look injured. And considering she had walked through the gate on her own accord… Janet's eyes flashed up to see Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill step through right behind Sam. They were carrying Major Kiser in a two-man hold, between them and keeping her unconscious upper body elevated.

The medics helped them place her on a gurney as Sam explained rather briefly what had occurred, including the emergency tracheostomy. Janet didn't have time to worry about her friend lying there, she had to stay professional and get Tegan through this crisis.

Five hours later Janet stepped into the briefing room. SG1 had long since finished the post mission debriefing with General Hammond, but none of them had been able to move from their seats. Sam's hands and uniform still had dried blood on them.

Every eye was on Janet the second she opened the door. "How is she, doctor?"

"She's stable General, thanks to Sam's quick thinking in the field." Janet closed the door, looking extremely pale and emotionally drained. "Teal'c was correct, there is no longer a symbiote present in Major Kiser. Evidently it has already decomposed and has been absorbed by her body. Although I'm not sure why she isn't dead herself."

"The symbiote was unable to bond with her, not that it didn't try." Sam couldn't erase the pain on Tegan's face from her memory.

"It is possible the symbiote was in failing health to begin with." Teal'c offered.

Janet nodded.

"Are we even sure it was a symbiote?" Jack asked, not wanting to sound stupid, but wanting to know for certain.

"The naquada levels in her blood would indicate that it was." Janet confirmed.

"How bad was it doctor?" General Hammond inquired.

"We took her into surgery and repaired what we could of the damage. We had to put in a semi-permanent trach, because of the swelling from the trauma. She also has aspiration pneumonia from inhaling a fair amount of blood. We've got her on IV antibiotics.

"She hasn't regained consciousness. Most likely a combination of the trauma, and anesthesia used during surgery.

"I do expect her to make a full physical recovery. Mentally, I guess we will just have to wait and see."

"Mentally?" Daniel spoke for the first time since she'd arrived.

"We all know what Sam went through after her experience with Jolinar."

"Can I see her?" Sam asked.

Janet shook her head. "Not right now. You need to get cleaned up first."

Janet returned to Tegan's room, they'd put her in observation one to keep a closer eye on her. Not that Janet planned to leave her side anytime soon. She had already made arrangements for Cassie to stay with one of the nurses who worked day shift, she had a daughter Cassie's age and they were close friends.

"Hey," Sam stepped silently into the room, her hair still damp from her shower.

"You should get some rest," Janet admonished.

"I couldn't sleep if my life depended on it right now. How is she?"  
>"No change." Janet glanced up at the heart monitors, even as she placed two fingers over the pulse point in Tegan's left wrist. It wasn't that she didn't trust the monitors, but she liked the personal touches that went along with medicine. She believed even the simple act of tactilely checking a pulse was more healing for the patient. Besides it made her feel better. "You did a good job Sam. She wouldn't be here if you hadn't put in that airway."<p>

Sam shrugged. "She wanted to bring it back through the gate, wanted to study it."

"I'm not surprised."  
>"Colonel O'Neill didn't think it was a good idea. She all but told him she wouldn't leave it behind. He was getting ready to order the entire team to come back when all hell broke loose."<p>

Janet nodded.

"I don't know why it couldn't blend with her, but it was hurting her."

Janet could read the pain and fear on Sam's face as she spoke.

"It was healthy Janet. It was swimming around that tank like crazy."

"That doesn't mean there wasn't a defect in the symbiote it's self."

"I know. But…"

"We'll never know for sure." Janet finished. "You need to get some rest, it's getting late."

"So do you." Sam knew sleep would be elusive at best.

"I've got some things to finish up here." Janet made an excuse, knowing full well she wouldn't get much sleep until Tegan was out of the woods.

For the next 36 hrs Janet stayed at Tegan's side, leaving only long enough to grab a shower and a cup of coffee on two occasions. Sam spent almost as much time in the room as Janet, except when Janet said she had to go try to sleep. Teal'c stood sentry in the hall, stepping in on occasion to see if there had been any change in Major Kiser's status. Daniel came in every two to three hours while he wasn't sleeping to check on things. Even the Colonel was at her side for several hours on more than one occasion.

Janet had just managed to get Sam to leave for the night, after having argued with Teal'c on why he needed to do his kelno'reem. She was finally alone again, with only Tegan's quiet breathing and the beeping of monitors to keep her company. She flipped Tegan's chart shut and hung it on the foot of the bed. After straightening the sheets on the bed, her fingers gently found the pulse point on her patient's left wrist. They had only been there a few seconds when Janet felt Tegan abruptly pull her wrist away. She looked up to see pale green eyes staring at her. "Don't try to talk, you've got a temporary trach in."

Then I hope you know sign language. Tegan quickly signed.

"I do." Janet gave her a small reassuring smile.

Good. Tegan looked around her. How'd I get here?  
>"SG1 brought you back. Sam had to put in an emergency trach in the field."<p>

She did good. I'm still alive.

"Do you remember what happened?"

A little too vividly. Tegan's signs were slowing slightly.

"How are you feeling?"  
>Fine.<p>

"Some how I doubt that."

All things are relative. Tegan turned her head to the doorway several seconds before Major Carter stepped through.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep." Sam looked at Tegan. "You're awake."

Tegan nodded, a puzzled look evident on her face.

"It's the naquada in your body. Basically means, Teal'c, Cassie and I can't sneak up on you."

Tegan nodded again, this time fighting back the pain that shot through her neck.

"You'll get use to it." Sam reassured.

Tegan closed her eyes frustrated over the language barrier. Even more so, she was angry over what had happened, despite the fact she was covering it well.

"You need to get some rest." Janet offered.

How long was I out? Tegan watched Sam realizing she didn't know sign language.

"Just over forty hours."

Then I don't need to rest.

Janet wasn't sure whether the comment was sarcastic or not. "You're body has been through a significant amount of trauma."

You don't need to tell me that, Doctor. The title was one Tegan had recently dropped when talking to Janet. I went to medical school just like you did.

"And graduated at the top of your class, I'm well aware of that fact. But I am your doctor."

Sam stood there confused at the one sided conversation, or at least the side she could understand.

Then maybe you should leave so I can rest.

"I need to do your trach care first." Janet insisted although she had done it two hours ago. Of course Sam knew better than to point this out.

Are you the only one on base who knows sign? Tegan stepped into calmer waters, feeling guilty for having been rude.

"I suppose Daniel may, other then that I'm not sure." Janet turned to Sam. "Do you know if there is anyone else on base who knows sign language?"  
>Sam shook her head.<p>

Will I be able to sing?

Janet thought for a minute. "I don't know, could you sing before."

Tegan nodded in the affirmative, while reminding her self to keep her head still in the near future.

"Then I think you should still be able to. There was no visual damage done to your vocal cords."

Guess I should be thankful. Tegan reached for the small dry erase board on the bedside table. Janet saw what she was going for and handed it to her. She quickly jotted a note to Sam. ::Thanks for saving my life, I owe you one.::

"I didn't save your life." Sam brushed the comment off as Tegan erased the last statement.

::Wouldn't be here now if you hadn't put in an airway.::

"I didn't do anything you wouldn't have done."

::I don't know about that. :: There was a quiet knock on the door before the Colonel entered.

"I see you made it back to the land of the living, Major."

::Yes sir.::

"How long before you remove that tube and she can talk doc?" O'Neill glanced at Fraiser.

"Maybe by the end of the week."

What day is it? Tegan signed to Janet.

"Now that's just not fair." Jack whined.

"I don't understand it either." Sam agreed with her superior.

"It's Monday."

"0200." Jack piped up.

"Which means you two should be in bed," Janet sighed.

Teal'c

"I sent him to get some rest, he was standing sentry outside you're door."

No, I think he is back.

Janet raised an eyebrow and walked to the door. Sure enough, when she opened it there stood Teal'c. "You can come in for five minutes Teal'c and then you all are to go to bed. I think I am going to have to enforce visiting hours around here."

"I am not yet visiting Doctor Fraiser."

"You know what I mean Teal'c."

"Indeed." He raised his eyebrows in such a way it almost looked like a smirk on his face, before stepping into the room. "Major Kiser, it is good to see you awake."

::Thank you::

When Daniel stepped in, Janet told him he could only say hi before she ushered the walking and talking SG1 members out of the room. Tegan was already asleep when Janet returned. Or at least she appeared to be sleeping. Janet wasn't entirely convinced as she noticed the tension in the younger woman's face.

Monday evening, Janet finally retired to her quarters on base and slept through the night. Feeling better knowing that for now, Tegan was out of the woods. When she returned to the infirmary to check in with her staff before checking on Major Kiser the next morning she found a slightly flustered Nurse Copley slamming stuff around.

"Airman, what's the problem?" Janet addressed her formally to let her know she didn't approve of her behavior.

"Major Kiser is trying to pull rank in her care." Julie bit back on a growl.

"How so?"

"She insisted that I draw her blood so she could check it out under the scope. I told her she wasn't supposed to be out of bed yet, and she told me if I didn't do what she told me to do, she'd write me up for insubordination."

Janet knew Tegan was strong willed, but doubted she would follow through on the threat. "So what'd you do?"  
>"I told her I would give her the insubordination form myself." Julie smiled.<p>

"I'll talk to her." Janet returned the smile, before heading down the hall to find out what other problems she was causing.

When Janet opened the door she found Tegan with a tourniquet around her upper left arm and a needle in her ante cubical vein. Janet saw her dilemma and decided to stand back and see what she would do, rather then offer to help. She could either leave the needle hanging uncomfortably from her arm to remove the tourniquet or she could pull the needle out first and end up with a big nasty bruise. She decided to go with the later.

Janet waited until she had pulled the needle out of her arm before she spoke. "What do you think you're doing?"  
>Tegan looked up and wrinkled her brow. She pulled the tourniquet off before signing, getting a blood sample.<p>

"Airman Copley told you that you needed to stay in bed."  
>I didn't get out of bed.<p>

"So the lab supplies just walked over to your bed." Janet asked incredulously.

No. Tegan would have huffed if she could have.

"That's what I thought." Janet picked up the vial of blood and tossed it in the sharps disposal along with the needle Tegan had used.

What are you doing? Tegan fiercely stared at the shorter woman.

"By the time you are able to go to the lab that blood won't be any good."

Fine. Tegan made a face, not unlike a disgruntled teenager.

Janet checked her vitals and double-checked the dressing around the trach to make sure it had been changed correctly before returning to her office.

Tegan waited until she was pretty sure Janet wasn't coming back. She got up and found a curved Kelly clamp, which she used to fish the vial of blood back out of the sharps guard. Her neck was hurting with the exertion required to complete the tedious task.

Janet looked down at her watch as Sam came into the office. She'd been working on paperwork for just over an hour.

"Where's Tegan?"  
>"Should be in bed." Janet looked up at the confused look on the blonde's face.<p>

"She's not."

"Damn it," Janet threw her pen on the desk. "If she's in the lab, I going to…"

Sam was glad Janet didn't finish the statement, as the much shorter woman stormed past. She decided to follow at a safe distance in case she needed to step in and save Tegan's life and Janet's career.

"Major!" Janet bellowed as she threw the door open to the research lab Tegan claimed as her second home.

Tegan looked up from the microscope she'd been peering in. She was just about to call it quits when the interruption came.

Before Janet could ask her what she thought she was doing, she turned several shades of pale. Finally settling on gray pasty shade, she wavered slightly on her feet. Janet and Sam both saw her body start to plummet toward the floor and rushed to her side. Janet just managed to grab the taller woman with enough strength to slow her momentum before she hit the ground.

She felt for a pulse, and found it a little rapid, but definitely strong. Sam was already on the phone calling for medics to report to the research lab.

Janet was concerned when Tegan didn't come to immediately, but felt it was in part do to her exhaustion. When she did come to twenty minutes later she was in a bed in the infirmary, and General Hammond was standing there having just finished getting the run down from Janet.

"How are you feeling?" Janet asked when she noticed the Major's green gaze.

Better.

"That's good."

"Major, lucky for you Dr. Fraiser isn't willing to file a complaint on your blatant disregard of her orders. But I want you to know that what she says goes until you are discharged from her care. Any further discount of her orders until that time will be treated as if you defied an order that came directly from me. Is that understood?"  
>Tegan gave a slight nod of her head, knowing that anything more would hurt too much. Nothing she could sign or write would make a difference anyway.<p>

"Good." General Hammond turned to Janet. "If she gives you any more trouble I want to know about it."

"Yes sir." When the General left the room Janet turned back to her patient. "You kind of screwed yourself there. I wouldn't have gone to him. But when he heard there was a medical emergency in the research lab he came to check things out. I didn't tell him about your treatment of Airman Copley, but be advised she may."  
>Thank you, Janet.<p>

"Whatever." Janet turned to check the reading on the heart monitor when warm fingers wrapped gently around her wrist. She turned back to face Tegan, who let go.

I'm sorry. Tegan signed. And I didn't think you 'told' on me.

Janet couldn't help but return the smile Tegan offered. Even though it wasn't her big ice-melting smile, it was still contagious.

Janet spent the majority of the rest of the week on base, going home in the evenings to be with Cassie. She spent most of her time in the mountain compound in an area where she could keep an eye on Major Kiser, even after they moved her back into the main infirmary so she couldn't sneak out on them.

Sam spent several hours a day entertaining her and occasionally getting beaten at chess. Not that Tegan used any mathematic equations to play the game. Sam told her she was just lucky. When no one was in the infirmary Tegan wrote her thoughts in a journal, and even wrote what she could remember and was willing to share with SG1 in a letter to Sam, regarding her experience with the symbiote.

Sam,

I know you are dying to know, as I am sure are the rest of SG1, Gen. Hammond and Janet. So I will tell you of my personal experience with the symbiote here, so I don't have to tell the masses once I am able to speak again.

I remember the conversations prior to the symbiote jumping from the tank. I had leaned forward and touched the tank, at which time I felt something akin to a static charge. Which was strange considering I was touching glass. Of course I didn't have time to process that thought before I saw the symbiote advancing through the air, and felt the tearing of flesh in my throat. It actually wasn't as painful as what was going on inside my body. I could hear a deep voice yelling at me that I was killing it, which leads me to believe that all theories of the symbiote being in some way damaged are moot.

It felt like an electrical shock was being sent through my brain, and I did not think I would survive the ordeal. I guess, had I been allowed to stay behind, I would not have. For that I thank you. In the midst of the discomfort I was experiencing, it was like several lifetimes flashed before my eyes. It was a like being in a movie theater, with no chance of escape. Only the visions were far too real and horrific to be shown in any horror film, regardless of the rating. It is something I would just as soon forget, as I am sure you are already aware of from your own experiences. Please feel free to share anything you see of value here with our aforementioned colleagues.

Tegan

Friday morning Sam shared the entire letter in a meeting with the General, SG1 and Janet, feeling they needed to know what the Major had gone through. Although she and Janet imagined it was much worse than Tegan would ever let on. Even the rest of SG1 had their own musings on the subject, having witnessed the event. In the same meeting Janet announced that the trach would removed that afternoon, and assuming there were no complications Major Kiser could be discharged into the care of someone else on Monday. Once that happened she and SG1 were given a weeks mandatory leave, during which time General Hammond made it clear they were not to be seen anywhere on base.

Janet stayed behind once they were dismissed from the meeting to talk with the General about her concerns. She expressed that although she couldn't be certain, she doubted Major Kiser was sleeping at all. General Hammond assured her that a full psyche evaluation was to be completed before he would allow her to return to active duty.

That afternoon Janet removed the trach and covered the wound so it could close on it's own.

"That's better." Tegan's voice cracked and was rough. She tried to cover the extreme discomfort in her throat that accompanied talking, but Janet caught the slight wince.

"It's going to take a while for your voice to get back to one hundred percent. And I suspect it will be a while before you can talk with out a good deal of discomfort, just like the discomfort you have with swallowing."

Tegan nodded.

* * *

><p>Monday morning rolled around and Tegan decided to try her magic on Dr. Warner. Janet had left specific instructions that she not be discharged unless it was into the care of some one. Tegan explained to Warner that she had a medical degree and was capable of taking care of her self. She didn't even have to beg. His only contingency was that one of the airmen drive her home.<p>

She was only home two hours when the phone rang. She decided to play it safe and let the machine pick it up. She didn't feel like talking to anyone, she just wanted to be alone. She hadn't been sleeping and she hadn't had any real time to herself to deal with what happened. Of course if she knew Janet, she wouldn't get much alone time. Thinking of Janet… the answering machine picked up. "It's Tegan, I can't make it to the phone. Leave a message."

Beep!

"Major its Janet, pick up." Janet paused. "I know Airman Peters drove you home. Now pick up. I'm pulling in your drive way."

Tegan went upstairs to hide in her bedroom, despite how inanely childish she knew it was. She hoped if she didn't answer the door Janet would just go away. Of course she should have known she'd have no such luck. After twenty minutes of near incessant pounding and three phone calls, Tegan looked up to see both Sam and Janet standing in the doorway. She didn't have to think twice to know Janet had called Sam over to pick the lock. Of course she mentally kicked her self for not throwing the chain. Not that it would have stopped them. "I don't care who you are, coming into my home without a warrant is against the law."

"You disobeyed my orders." Janet's hands were on her hips, and her nostrils flared as she tried to keep her anger in check. She'd already chewed Warner up one side and down the other, which left her with little satisfaction.

"You weren't there, and Warner released me."

"You knew darn well you were supposed to be released in to someone's care. Both Sam and I offered to let you stay with one of us."

"I didn't want to inconvenience either of you."

"The inconvenience is me standing here right now, after trying to get you to answer the phone or the door for half an hour, not knowing if you were still alive, conscious or what."

"It was twenty minutes." Tegan threw out dryly, hazarding a glance to the quiet Major Carter.

"All you had to do was bat those pretty green eyes at Warner and he let you walk right over him."

"I didn't have to bat my eyes." Tegan shot back, the effort to contain her voice causing her entirely too much pain. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and my medical knowledge got him to let me go."

"Ok Doctor Kiser, what would you do if the roles were reversed? Or if Sam were in your position and you were in mine?"

Tegan folded her arms across her chest. She hated it when Janet asked those stupid questions, because she already knew what the answer would be. Not to mention the smug look that flashed in those brown eyes.

"You've got two choices. You can pack a bag and go home with me, or I can call for an MP to escort you back to base, and I will lodge a formal complaint with General Hammond."

"Devil's advocate," Tegan mumbled. She was beginning to think Jack's nickname hit the nail on the head: Napoleonic power monger.

"What'll it be Major?"

"What's one black mark on my record?" She shrugged, but before Janet could move to call she continued. "I'll go home with you."

"Don't sound so excited."

"Oh trust me…" Tegan couldn't finish the statement as fire tore through her neck.

"When's the last time you took something for pain?" Janet's demeanor changed quicker than a flash of lightening.

On base. Tegan supplemented her speech. But I don't need anything.

"I can't make you take anything, but I think you should."

Tegan shook her head.

"What can I pack for you?" Sam offered, finally breaking her self-imposed silence.

"Anything you want." Tegan leaned her head back against her headboard and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>The first two nights Janet came in every couple hours to check on Tegan. She kept the bedside lamp on all night, if Janet hadn't known better she would have thought Tegan was afraid of the dark. Of course it was because she wasn't sleeping, and Janet suspected she didn't want to sleep and was using the light to stay awake.<p>

Around ten o'clock on the second morning there was a knock on the guest room door, where Tegan had basically secluded herself since her arrival. She would leave only long enough to take care of her most basic needs. "Yes?"  
>"It's Sam," Major Carter's voice was muffed through the door.<p>

"Come in," Tegan sighed.

Sam opened the door a crack. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," Tegan reasoned in her head that if all things were comparable, she was good compared to death. "A little bored."

"Mad at Janet?"

"Not nearly as mad as she is at me." Tegan's hand drifted up to the gauze covering her throat.

"She's not really that mad at you," Sam confided. "She's upset you didn't follow her instructions, and she's mad at Warner. But, she understands you wanting to sleep in your own bed, and have some alone time. I do agree that isn't the smartest thing for you right now, if not for the same reasons she does."

"You think I'm not mentally stable?" Tegan let her hand drop back to her lap.

"I know what I went through with Jolinar. I know how it still bothers me. So I'm not going to lie to you and tell you it's going to just go away."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The dreams, the memories that aren't yours."

"I can differentiate between my memories and its."

"That may be true, but it doesn't make it any easier to deal with."

"I'm dealing just fine."

"I don't think you are," Sam countered. "Sure you didn't shut down like I did. But you're not the same person you were before we stepped onto P4C-278."

"Each jump changes us a little bit. Every experience we have shapes who we are."

"You haven't changed just a little bit, and you know it."

"Sam, I don't want to have this discussion." Her voice wavered with warning and pain.

"You need to talk about it."

"I need to rest."

Sam nodded, "You're not sleeping at night."

"It's hard to sleep with Janet popping in every couple hours."

"You can always stay at my place," Sam offered. "I'd let you have your space."

"The only place I want to go is home," Tegan stared out the window. "Could you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Get Janet to drop you off on base and pick up my bike. We can throw a tarp over it or something. I'd just feel better knowing it's here, and not on base parking when I'm not there."

Sam jumped at the opportunity to drive the custom built Ducati.

When Janet said she didn't want to leave Tegan alone, Sam called Daniel to take her to base. When she got back she parked the cycle in Janet's garage raving about how smooth it rode. Tegan put her helmet on the desk in the corner and tossed her keys in her duffle.

While Sam had been gone Janet had removed the dressing and sutures from Tegan's neck. What remained were several jagged and red angry scars. "Beautiful huh?"

"They don't look too bad." Sam offered.

"Yeah, if you're blind." Tegan growled softly.

Sam thought it was strange, she didn't think Tegan was the slightest bit concerned about her appearance. Not that she didn't dress in the latest fashions when she was in civilian clothing, but Sam just hadn't thought Tegan had a vain bone in her body. "They'll fade over time."

"When did you go to med school?" Tegan bit back.

"Why don't we talk about what's really bothering you?"

"I'm home!" Cassie announced as she came in the front door. "Sam are you upstairs?"  
>"I'm in Tegan's room." Sam managed to answer a few seconds before the young girl bounded in throwing her arms around the blonde.<p>

Cassie pulled away and looked at Tegan, completely oblivious to the scars. "How are you feeling?"

"Great."

"You're a bad liar," Cassie stated bluntly.

"Really?" Tegan challenged lightly.

"You may have everyone, including Janet snowed, but you can't fool me."

Tegan shrugged as Sam looked oddly between the two.

"I guess I should get my homework done before 'mom' has a stroke." Cassie dropped back into the role of a normal teenager with ease.

"Need any help?" Sam offered.

"No Sam, I'm not taking calculus yet." Cassie grinned. "Besides, I've got a paper to write for English. I don't think you could help me much there."

"No, but Tegan minored in English." Sam pointed out.

"You did?" Cassie raised her eyebrows, knowing Tegan was a medical doctor like her mom.

"Four majors, two minors." Tegan blushed lightly. "I'd be glad to help if I can."

"How about I let you proof me?" Cassie was hopeful.

"How about you stop thinking you can call my bluffs that don't exist, in return?"

Cassie looked at her for a moment, and shrugged. "If you want the world thinking you're just fine it's no skin off my nose."

Tegan gave a slight nod before the teenager bounced off down the hall.

Janet had caught the last part of the conversation before stepping into the room. "What was that all about?"

"Tegan's going to help Cassie by proofing her English paper, if Cassie will stop playing mind reader."

"She is pretty good at that." She raised an eyebrow knowing the girl was more intuitive than most adults Janet knew. Of course she and Sam were already well aware that things were not as good as Tegan would have them believe. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"If I'm invited," Sam smiled.

"Standing invitation, and you know it." Janet looked over to Tegan. "Are you going to join us in the dinning room tonight?"

Tegan surprised her by nodding. Her throat was sore from talking.

"Are you actually going to eat?"  
>"I'll try." And she did. She managed to eat two helpings of mashed potatoes, leaving everything else clear of her plate not wanting to tempt fate and cause her throat to hurt any more than it already did.<p>

Janet was concerned with the fact Tegan's throat wasn't healing quite to her satisfaction. She would have thought by now most of the discomfort would be gone. She had to remind her self that a Goa'uld symbiote did tear through muscle and soft tissue to gain access to her body.

Tegan turned in around eight and when Sam checked on her before she left, she thought she might actually be asleep. At twelve Janet peeked in on her and from her breathing pattern was fairly certain the young redhead was finally getting some much, needed rest. Janet could swear she'd just fallen asleep when a piercing scream tore through the house. In reality she'd been sleeping for two hours. She ran into the hall, and was relieved to find Cassie was also in the hall, which meant it hadn't been the young girl who'd screamed.

There was almost an eerie silence in the hallway before a second louder scream ripped into the stillness. Janet told Cassie to go back to bed, before going into the guest room. The light from a full moon filtered through the window illuminating a pale Tegan lying in a tangle of sheets, sweat pouring off her forehead as she struggled with unseen forces. Janet placed a firm hand on her shoulder, shaking gently. "Wake up Tegan you're dreaming."

When she didn't respond and continued to struggle, Janet shook her harder. "Major Kiser, wake up!"

That seemed to do the trick, and Tegan's eyelids flew open.

"You were having a bad dream."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Tegan offered an apology.

"Don't worry about it." Janet smoothed her wet bangs off her forehead. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Tegan shook her head. She tried to hide her fear, but Janet could sense it in the shifting green pools of her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Janet reached for the bedside lamp and flipped it on.

"Yeah."

"Would you talk to Sam about it?" Janet questioned lightly.

"No, I'm sure Sam has enough demons to deal with."

"Memories from the symbiote?"

"Its name was Kalma'Kipu," Tegan responded. "Even though I've read the reports, it's hard to believe that something so evil can exist."

Janet nodded. She'd seen enough to know that it did exist.

"Not that I want to access the memories, they are so horrific. But… I can't consciously bring them up. They come in flashes when I least expect it, and haunt my dreams."

"That's what Sam said about Jolinar. She'll have feelings or memories that she knows aren't hers."

"This is why I didn't want to stay here." Tegan confessed. "You and Cassie don't need to deal with my nightmares."

"So you haven't slept since…?"

Tegan shrugged. "It all depends on if you call the periods of unconsciousness sleep?"

Janet nodded her understanding, watching as Tegan pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on them. "I don't want this on my medical record."

Janet sat quietly for a minute. "Technically you're off, so if we can get these nightmares under control before you come in for your physical to return to active duty, I will keep it off the record."

"You can't do that." Tegan sighed, not lifting her head.

"I can, and I will." Janet reassured. "Cassie can stay with Sam for the rest of the week, and over the weekend, she'll think its Christmas time again."

"I can't ask you to disrupt your family."

"You're not asking me to do anything, and if I have to I'll make sure you accept my help."  
>"By blackmailing me?" Tegan looked up.<p>

"I like to think of it as using my leverage," Janet smiled wryly.

"I guess I really don't have a choice." Tegan pushed herself off the bed, and pulled her wet t-shirt away from her body. "I'm going to grab a shower, it'll be a while before I sleep again."

"Actually, I'd like to give you a sedative to help you sleep. I think if you can get some quality rest it may help you deal with this better in the long run. Not to mention help your body to heal."

Tegan shook her head. She knew the sedative would only make it so she couldn't wake up from the ghastly scenes that plagued her sleep. "Let's not and say we did."

Janet watched as she grabbed a clean pair of black cotton shorts and a gray t-shirt with a blue Air Force insignia on the front. Once she had closed the bathroom door, Janet stripped the damp sheets from the bed and put clean ones on it. She then took the old sheets down and put them in the washer, before checking in on Cassie who had easily fallen back asleep.

Tegan dried off and ran the towel through her hair, leaving it still slightly damp and standing on end before returning to the bedroom. Janet was sitting on the foot of the freshly made bed. She pointed to a mug on the nightstand. "I made you some chamomile tea. My mom used to give it to me, to help me sleep. The warmth might help soothe your throat as well."

"My throat's fine," Tegan insisted.

"And that's why all you ate tonight were mashed potatoes." Janet shook her head. "You know, admitting you're in pain doesn't make you weak."

"I know." Tegan picked up the mug and cradled it in her hands, inhaling the steam. She took a sip and nodded towards the bed. "You didn't need to change it, but thank you."

"Not a problem." Janet smiled at the sincere thanks in her tone. "Can I do anything else for you?"

"Yeah, tell me how I can repay you for all you are doing."

"We're friends Tegan, you don't need to repay me."

"Friends," Tegan mumbled unconsciously as she turned the word over in her head. It seemed she had so few of those in her life at any given time. The few people she had allowed herself to call friends over the years had to earn their way into her small circle of trust. It was no small task, and most people gave up on trying to be the 'nerdy girl's' friend long before she decided they were worth letting in. Somehow Tegan realized Janet and Sam were standing there peering through the holes in her wall as they slowly tore it down, one brick at a time. The surprising part was how natural it felt for them to be so close to her, even if she hadn't completely let them inside.

"Yeah, it's what friends do they help each other." Janet broke into her musings. "Try and get some rest?"

"Thanks Janet." Tegan nodded, letting Janet know she would at least try. She climbed under the crisp white linen, the smell of Tide rising to her senses.

Janet watched from the door way as Tegan put the mug on the nightstand and flipped the light back off. In the moonlight she could see the younger woman close her eyes and pain immediately crease her features before her eyes flew back open. "Do you want me to stay?"  
>"No." Tegan hoped her voice sounded more convincing to Janet than it did to her.<p>

"If you need me, you know where to find me." Janet didn't want to leave Tegan alone, thinking she reminded her of a frightened child. At the same time she didn't want to push her luck and cause Tegan to throw up her steel reinforced walls in light of her recent progress.

Neither woman slept for the remainder of the night. Janet waited for any indication Tegan needed her presence. While Tegan was afraid to return to a world she had no control over. When Janet's alarm went off she went through her morning ritual of dragging Cassie out of bed and getting her off to school. Like most teenagers, she was not a morning person.

Tegan joined them in the kitchen while Cassie inhaled a bowl of Fruit Loops. She apologized for waking Cassie in the middle of the night.

"Must've been some dream?"

"Actually, I thought I saw a spider on the ceiling." Tegan laughed lightly.

"Something tells me a little eight legged arthropod wouldn't scare you." Cassie raised an accusing eyebrow. A habit she'd picked up from Janet. Although she had to practice a little more before she'd be as intimidating with it.

Tegan was nice, and gave into the look. "You're right, it was a bad dream."

"What was it about?"

"Frankenstein," Tegan winked.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Cassie pouted playfully.

"No, it's not something I think I'll be telling anyone about." Tegan mused quietly.

Janet watched as the protective barrier slid back into place. It was much quieter, and more efficient in it's movement than the iris protecting the SGC from incoming worm holes. While she was busy analyzing Tegan's walls, Cassie slipped out of the room. She reappeared with a well-worn teddy bear several minutes later and burning red cheeks. "Here, this will help."

Tegan took the stuffed animal that was being thrust into her chest from trembling fingers. "I can't accept this."

"I'm not giving it to you," Cassie clarified. "It's a loan. Sam gave it to me when I first came here, and it does help chase away the bad dreams."

"Thank you." Tegan bowed her head slightly, wishing she could have child-like faith in magic.

"You'd better get going Cass, or you're going to miss the bus." Janet looked at her watch, hating to break the touching moment, but not wanting to leave Tegan alone even long enough to run the teenager to school.

Cassie grabbed her lunch off the counter and waved over her shoulder as she ran toward the front of the house. Janet smiled after her.

"She's a good kid," Tegan looked at the worn nose on the dark brown bear.

"Yeah, when she's not acting like a teenager." Janet smiled, loving every minute the girl had been a part of her life.

"I'm going to go read or something." Tegan pulled back into her shell.

Janet picked up the phone after Tegan had retired to the guest room. She knew Sam would already be awake, and hoped to catch her before she started reworking the engine on her Indian. Of course she had, but was thoughtful enough to take the cordless into the garage with her. She said she would love to help out and let Cassie spend the remainder of the week with her. In fact if Janet didn't know better she would think Sam was happier than Cassie would be when she found out.

They talked about some other things for about an hour. When Janet hung up she heard a muffled scream from upstairs. She took the steps as quickly as her little legs would carry her, and stopped short in the doorway of the guest room. Tegan was lying on top of the covers with her back to the door. She was curled into a fetal position and Cassie's 'Sam Bear,' as the youngster so lovingly dubbed it, was hugged between her legs and chest. The head poked out giving Tegan the appearance of having two heads. Janet watched as fine tremors slid over the well-defined muscles of Tegan's back. Her gray t-shirt pulled tautly over her frame from the way she was wrapped around her legs.

Janet approached the tremulous form and sat gently on the edge of the bed. "Tegan?"

The younger woman made no attempt to acknowledge the doctor. Janet reached out a placed a steady hand over Tegan's shoulder blade. The muscles became even more rigid; despite the fact Janet thought it wasn't possible. Janet rubbed a small circle with her hand, as she felt the slightest release of tension. Her own mother had done the same to her when she was afraid of the monster living under the bed. Of course to a little child, a mother's touch was magic. To a grown woman, it wouldn't matter if Janet was a mother, a doctor, a friend, or a lover. There was nothing magical about her touch, and she was afraid it was more comforting to her than it was to her patient and friend.

Janet noticed the tremors had stopped and Tegan's body had relaxed considerably. She moved her hand away and started to reposition her numb legs and aching back when green eyes opened in fear. Janet saw Tegan pulling into a tight ball again, trying to make herself even smaller. "It's ok."

With a great deal of control, Tegan forced her body to straighten out to its full length. Her muscles opposed the change in position. She looked at her watch and realized she'd slept for almost three hours. No wonder Janet had moved, she was probably stiff herself.

"Are you hungry?"

Tegan shook her head.

"It's lunch time, you need to eat something."

"Did I ever tell you I hate doctors?"

"No. Is that why you became one?" Janet stood up and stretched.

"One of the reasons."

"How's grilled cheese and chicken noodle soup sound?"

"Don't go through any trouble."

"The chicken noodle is left over from the other night, when you didn't eat it. And it's no trouble."

"You're almost as hard headed as I am." Tegan looked oddly at the teddy bear still clutched in her grasp.

"Never," Janet smiled. "Now are you going to eat?"  
>"Yeah," Tegan stood up and followed Janet down stairs. She tossed the Sam bear haphazardly on the couch.<p>

They sat at the kitchen table and ate in silence. Tegan managed to eat half a grilled cheese sandwich before her throat protested too much. She enjoyed the warmth of the homemade chicken noodle soup almost as much as she did Janet's culinary skills. "If that won't cure me, nothing well."

Janet frowned.

"It was a compliment." Tegan assured.

"Good, cause I was thinking of how bad some medications can taste." Janet cleaned up the dishes and sent Tegan into the living room.

She was lying on the couch with the overly loved bear cuddled to her chest, her eye lids already falling with the leaded weights attached to them. "Janet?"

"Yes?" Janet wasn't sure if she'd really heard her whispered name or not, when she entered the living room.

"Will you stay in here, with me?" Tegan's eyelids won the war over her brain.

"Sure."

"Thanks." She mumbled snuggling closer to the bear.

When Cassie came bounding through the front door, Janet held a single finger to her lips. Cassie looked from her mother to the sleeping figure on the couch, a huge grin pulling at her lips as she saw her Sam bear.

"You need to pack." Janet whispered.

"Pack?"

"You're staying at Sam's for the rest of the week."

Cassie squealed, forgetting the guest sleeping on the couch. Tegan opened one eye and looked from Cassie to Janet, smiled lightly and let sleep, take her back in its grips.

"Sorry." Cassie apologized to Janet before bounding happily upstairs to pack.

She didn't come out of her room until three hours later, when she found Sam sitting in the overstuffed chair Janet had vacated. "Are we staying for dinner?"

Sam nodded, pointing to Tegan.

Cassie frowned hoping she and Sam could order out tonight.

"I'm not asleep." Tegan mumbled opening her eyes. She'd woken up seconds before Sam came in, having felt her presence in the neighborhood.

"Good, 'cause we were starting to think we were going to have to bury you with my bear." Cassie joked.

"Very funny kid," Tegan shot back, tossing the bear to Sam. "She's gonna need that if she's staying with you."

"You can keep it while I'm gone," Cassie offered. "You need it more then I do."

"I appreciate the offer. But I can't have you not sleeping because I've got your bear."

"I don't need it to sleep." Cassie wasn't a very good liar, and everyone in the room knew it.

"I'll make you a deal." Tegan glanced at Sam. "You sleep with it tonight, and if I can't sleep, I'll let you know tomorrow that I need it back."

Cassie made a face, as Tegan pushed off the couch and went to see if she could help Janet in the kitchen.

"Actually dinner is almost ready." Janet declined any help. "How are you feeling?"  
>"Better. Thanks."<p>

"I didn't do anything."

"You stayed in the living room until Sam came over."

Janet wondered briefly how she knew she hadn't left. "You weren't asleep?"  
>"I was, until naquada central came in." Tegan joked as Sam walked in.<p>

"I think we've got the same levels present in our blood." Sam retaliated.

Tegan shrugged. "I wouldn't know; someone won't let me into my lab on base to get any research done."

"Dinner's ready." Janet ignored the comment directed at her, as she put the broccoli casserole on the table.

* * *

><p>At ten o'clock the front door opened. "It's just us."<p>

"Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam stepped into the living room with Cassie in tow.

"What's wrong?" Janet stood up.

"Nothing, Cass wanted to drop something by." Sam moved to the side.

"It's a school night, and past her bedtime."

"It's one night, Janet." Sam's blue eyes twinkled as Janet gave in.

Tegan was pretending to be caught up in the medical text she was reading, not wanting to get into the middle of an argument over Cassie's up bringing.

"Tegan?"

"Yeah Cass?" Tegan looked up, noticing the teenager was hiding something behind her back.

"You were right, I do still sleep with my Sam bear." She admitted shyly. "So, I got you this."

Tears formed in Tegan's eyes as the girl pulled a foot and a half long stuffed frog out from behind her back. He was dark green with neon green eyes, and light green pads on his bead stuffed feet. His lower jaw and chin matched the pads on his feet. The material was a soft chenille. His head was stuffed to keep its shape, leaving his trunk and limbs only lightly stuffed and floppy. Tegan took the proffered gift. "He's cute. But why a frog?"

"Cause you don't look like a teddy bear person." Cassie smiled. "Besides, he's got your eyes."

Without thinking Tegan pulled Cassie into a one armed hug, and whispered in her ear. "Thanks kid. Now maybe we can both sleep tonight."

Cassie pulled away when Tegan's arm dropped, a smile plastered on her face, "Our secret."

Tegan nodded. "You'd better let Sam get you to bed, before you're mom grounds both of you."

Cassie hugged Janet and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before she and Sam slipped back out into the night.

At midnight Janet closed the book she'd been reading and looked over at the couch. Tegan had fallen asleep with the frog under one arm, the boring text on autoimmune blood markers lying across her chest where it had fallen when she'd drifted off. Janet put a place marker between the pages before closing the book and placing it on the coffee table. She then pulled an Afghan off the back of the couch, and settled it over the sleeping shape.

Janet was surprised when she awoke the next morning to the sun filtering through her blinds. She looked at the clock. It was after ten. She stumbled out of bed and into the shower, thinking she smelled the aroma of coffee drifting up the stairs.

When she stepped into the kitchen she found a full pot of hot coffee sitting in the coffee maker. She walked into the living room to find any traces of Tegan's night spent there gone. She was about to check the guest bedroom when she spotted someone moving around in the back yard.

"How'd you sleep?"

Tegan jumped. She was too buried in thought to hear the sliding glass door open. "I actually slept."

"That's good." Janet noticed a glass of grape juice in her hand. "The coffee?"

"I woke up at nine, figured you'd be up soon."

"Thanks, but you didn't have to."

"I wanted to." Tegan smiled. "So when do I get to go home doc?"  
>"One night of sleeping through the night doesn't convince me you are better."<p>

Tegan nodded.

* * *

><p>"Well?" General Hammond asked as Janet entered his office the following Tuesday.<p>

"I don't see any reason why Major Kiser can't return to full active duty immediately." Janet couldn't believe she heard herself saying this, but after Cassie had given Tegan the stuffed frog she'd stopped having the nightmares. At least she'd stopped screaming until she woke up everyone in the house. With the added sleep, her body was able to recover a great deal from the physical trauma she had endured. Janet was sure she was still having some discomfort, but since she denied it, there wasn't much she could do about it.

"She passed her psyche evaluation with flying colors yesterday." General Hammond pointed out. "I'll let her start back tomorrow. Thank you Doctor."

"You wanted to see me?" Major Kiser stepped into his office almost immediately after Janet left.

"Yes, as of 0800 tomorrow morning you are cleared for active duty. SG1 is meeting in the debriefing room at 1400 tomorrow to discuss an upcoming mission. I expect you to be there."

"Yes sir."

"You're dismissed Major."

"Thank you, sir." Tegan disappeared into her lab for the remainder of the day.

Janet called Tegan's home number before she left the infirmary. There was no answer, so she ventured down to the research lab. A light soprano voice floated out of the cracked doorway as Janet slipped her head in. "Someone must be feeling better."

Tegan flushed crimson, and stopped mid-note. She kept her head buried in the microscope. She irrationally hoped that if she couldn't see Janet, Janet couldn't see her.

"You don't have to stop singing on my account." Janet added as she completely entered the lab. "You do have to stop working though. You're not released to return until tomorrow."

Tegan finally pulled away. "It's not work related."

"If it's your blood on that slide, it is. Come on, I'll ride up to ground level with you."

"I think I'm just going to stay on base tonight." Tegan looked at the clock. "I hear the mess is serving hamburgers."

Janet frowned. "You can stay on base, but you are not to come back in your lab."

"And you'll notify security of my orders, just to be sure I follow them." Tegan rolled her eyes, cutting the light on the microscope off. "Sam's staying over night too, I'm sure she'll check up on me for you."

"Tegan…"

"Look Janet, I know you're looking out for my best interests. But what difference is twelve hours going to make?"

"Just promise me you will stay away from here and rest tonight?"

"Fine, you have my word." Tegan walked to the door leaving her paper work behind. She wasn't making any leeway anyway.

"Thank you." Janet stepped into the hall.

"Don't mention it." Tegan locked the door before heading down to her quarters.


	3. Meeting the Tokra

.

**The Tegan Chronicles 1**

**The New Kid Series 3  
><strong>

**Meeting the Tok'ra  
><strong>

As promised Tegan steered clear of the lab. In fact she had gone to her quarters and gone to sleep right after her last encounter with Janet. At 0800 she stopped into the infirmary to get Janet's permission to re-enter her own lab. Janet apologized for being so over bearing, even though the apology wasn't all that sincere.

At 1230 hours Tegan was ripped from her current mode of exploration by the klaxons blaring the announcement of an unscheduled off world activation. Even though something pulled at the back of her brain to go to the control room and check things out, she ignored it. The pull of her introspective research outweighed any curiosity she might have.

When she arrived outside the briefing room at 1355 hours she stopped short feeling an overwhelming attendance. Evidently someone on the other side felt her own presence, because the door swung inward on its hinges.

"It's ok," Sam spoke soft reassurances. Tegan took in the people seated around the table. The familiars from SG1 were there, as were General Hammond and Janet. Tegan wrinkled her brow slightly in Janet's direction; it was an almost imperceptible move.

Sam watched as Tegan's gaze landed on an older gentleman, around General Hammond's age. He was taller and thinner then General Hammond, and had considerably less hair if that were possible.

"Major Kiser, I'd like you to meet Jacob Carter." Hammond was quick to introduce him.

"General Carter," Tegan greeted.

"It's just Jacob now." He smiled warmly at the redhead who stood an inch taller than his daughter.

"Jacob, and Selmac bring us information from the Tok'ra high council." General Hammond gestured for Tegan to take a seat as Sam found her own next to her father.

Once she was settled, Jacob's tone took on a quality it had not previously had. "Major Kiser, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Selmac."

Tegan inclined her head in the greeting of the Tok'ra.

"We received copies of a record from one of our infiltrates inside Nirrti's fleet. She became aware of SG1's scheduled jump to the planet where you where briefly blended with the Goa'uld symbiote Kalma'kipu. It was a trap from the beginning, and was intended for Major Carter."

"I don't understand." Tegan looked from Sam back to her father.

"The symbiote must have felt a female presence in the room and thought it was Sam." This time it was Jacob's voice filling the room. "Nirrti had placed Goa'uld recording devices in hidden areas of the abandoned temple hoping to tape the demise of SG1, only to find that Kalma'kipu was unable to carry out his planned mission."

"After all we've done for her, that ungrateful little hussy." Jack shot out dryly, receiving a glare from General Hammond. "Sorry, sir."

Jacob placed a small sphere on the table and after pressing a sequence of buttons, the entire scene played before them in holograph form.

Janet looked to Tegan as the scene changed from her struggle with the Goa'uld to Sam dropping to her side to offer medical assistance. She clearly saw the protective layers shrouding her as Jacob cut off the recording.

"We have received word from our inside agent that Nirrti has put a ransom on your head. She has requested that you be brought to her alive. At this point she is not willing to release the reasons behind needing you alive, because she doesn't want any of the other Goa'uld system lords to suspect her plan. But she believes you hold the key to destroying any symbiote Tok'ra or Goa'uld that would try to blend with you."

"And what do the Tok'ra believe?" General Hammond posed.

"We don't know what to think," Jacob turned to his long time friend. "This information is only known at the highest levels. There are some in the council who would like for Major Kiser to willingly submit to testing to determine the cause of Kalma'kipu's death. There are others who don't believe the answer lies in her genetic makeup, but rather in some mental ability she possesses. I am afraid that some of our allegiance, if they were to find out, would go through improper channels and sources to obtain this information."

"Does Anise know about this?" Janet asked with more then a hint of distaste in her tone.

"Yes, Freya is aware of the situation." Selmac's voice emanated from Jacob's body again. "But we are asking for her complete detachment from this for now. She is to have no contact with SG1."

"I am aware that the research you have been conducting in your lab today, may very well be along the lines of trying to uncover why this happened."

"That is correct, sir." Tegan locked eyes with Hammond.

"Are you making any headway, Major?"

"No sir."

"In light of recent discoveries, SG1 is off the mission schedule for the time being." General Hammond announced with his usual air of authority.

"Sir?"

"You heard me, Major. There is a ransom on your head. I am not willing to put you or your team at risk."

"And how is staying cooped up here in the SGC going to change that fact? From what I've read on Nirrti, she doesn't give up easily."

"Major, I have made my decision." General Hammond said with more force.

"Yes sir." Major Kiser snapped out, internally berating herself for allowing the little outburst aimed at one of her superiors. Not just her superior, but also the commanding officer of her current post, and a two star general.

"You're dismissed," General Hammond glanced around the table.

Tegan was the first one out of the room. She retreated back to the lab and locked herself in, not wanting to deal with any of the glum members of SG1. Surely they would blame her for being grounded from jumping. It wasn't ten minutes before there was a knock on the door. When Tegan didn't answer she heard Janet's muffled voice as she yelled. "I'm coming in if you don't open the door."

"Go away!" Tegan forced through gritted teeth picking up a Petrie dish she was growing a culture on, and flinging it in the general direction of the door. Luckily her aim had been off and it hit the wall a few feet to the left as Janet finished putting in her code and pushed the door free.

Janet looked at the shattered glass and glanced back to the wall where it had hit at eye level. "You really should yell fore, or incoming when you send things flying."

"What do you want?" Tegan growled, ignoring the attempt at humor from the shorter doctor.

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"You saw me in the meeting. I'm fine."

"Throwing Petrie dishes is not something a 'fine' person does." Janet stepped in, and was about to close the door when thin fingers held it firmly in place. She looked up to see Sam towering there.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Yes." Janet waved her in.

Sam looked at the remains of what was once a Petrie dish. "War zone?"

Tegan glanced at the wall clock announcing the time as 1610. Technically she was off, and she was going to take full advantage of the technicality. She stormed out of the room brushing shoulders with Sam as she did so. "Where are you going?"

"I'm off." Tegan threw over her shoulder, not indicating where she was headed. She wasn't even sure herself.

* * *

><p>She stopped in her quarters long enough to change into jeans and a t-shirt. Grabbing her helmet, keys and leather jacket she headed topside. Janet managed to step into the parking complex as Tegan donned her helmet. "Tegan!"<p>

Tegan ignored the call, and turned the engine over. She felt a hand on her wrist and turned to face it's owner, already knowing it was Janet. She flipped the visor on her helmet, noting how when she sat on her motorcycle she was almost down to Janet's eye level.

"Major, I don't think you should be riding right now." Janet yelled over the thrill of the engine.

It didn't help that Tegan was reviving the Ducati as Janet tried to talk. "I can't hear you."

"You shouldn't ride." Janet yelled louder.

"I'll see you tomorrow too." Tegan pulled her wrist away from Janet and flipped her visor back into place. She gave the fuming doctor a thumbs up before taking off for the security checkpoint.

Tegan rode her rocket aimlessly for a couple hours, opening it up to lethal speeds on the flat deserted roads flanking the base. A simple spill at such velocity would kill her instantly. The thought only increased her need to push the bike to its limits. Feeling the frame shake uncontrollably beneath her. Who needed alcohol when they had a bike like that?

She let off the throttle, the reality of her actions settling on her like a dead weight. She wasn't really sure anymore where she was, and pulled out her cell phone relieved to see she still had service. Not that she was planning to call anyone any time soon to tell them she was lost.

There was a dirt path that forked off the road, and curiosity won out. It wound through cacti and jutting rocks, leading on a steady climb upward before abruptly ending at a sheer drop off. Tegan cut the engine and dismounted.

Walking to the edge of the cliff, she kicked a loose pebble over the edge watching it bounce recklessly off the side of the mountain. She wondered what a body would look like after such a fall. The ground seemed to be as far away as the moon, as the pinks of dusk enveloped all it touched. She crouched down staring mindlessly at the abyss below. Nirrti wanted her alive. The thought sent a shiver down her spine.

* * *

><p>Screaming reached her ears and Tegan was ripped from the agonizing dream. She cursed herself for not going back to base to get the frog Cassie had given her. Truth be told she felt stupid for even thinking the frog could hold her demons at bay. But this was the first night since receiving the frog she had been without it, and it was the first night since that she was awoken by the horrific images left burned in her mind's eye by Kalma'kipu.<p>

"You look like shit." Daniel greeted Tegan in the hall, if you could call it a greeting.

"Thanks Danny." She glared through him, sending him scurrying the other way.

"Did you not sleep, Major Kiser?" Teal'c was the next person she passed who was willing to talk to her. She'd already seen Janet, but it was obvious the doctor wasn't going to speak.

"I slept fine Teal'c."

"You look like you have not." He reiterated. "Maybe you should stop in and see Doctor Fraiser."

"I think I'll pass." Tegan offered before continuing on her way.

"Major." Colonel O'Neil stopped her after that. "How's it feel to know you are wanted by a Goa'uld?"

She growled a non-committal response, barely pausing long enough to substantiate a stop.

"Finally," She sighed leaning against the interior of the lab door.

"Good morning," Sam sounded entirely too perky.

"What are you doing here?" Tegan opened her eyes to glare at the striking blonde sitting behind her desk.

"Thought you might want some help," Sam's smile faded. "You ok?"

"Fine, and I don't know how you could help."

"You know the saying, two minds are better than one."

"I've got nothing, you being here breathing down my neck isn't going to change things."

Sam hid the hurt that briefly flitted through her body. "If you change your mind you know where to find me, Major."

"I do." Tegan avoided eye contact until Sam had left the lab. She then collapsed into her chair and booted her laptop. She input the password, and started reviewing what she had so far, which is little to nothing. The little was little more then nothing because she couldn't divulge her own knowledge of its existence to anyone in the military.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose hoping to stop the tension headache that was trying to settle there. The action was useless. She tried to think about other things. Convincing her self it was of no relation, and the only way to be sure was to… no even blending with another symbiote wouldn't prove or disprove her theory. In fact with out a decent supply of symbiotes, there would be no way to do more then theorize at this point. Not to mention she didn't want to ever experience that again.

A knock at the door caused her to push those thoughts away. "Come in."

"Hey?" Daniel tentatively opened the door, not sure if Tegan's mood had improved from earlier. "Need any help?"

Tegan sighed, shutting down her computer. "To be honest, no."

"Ok." Daniel watched as she packed up her laptop and files. He left when she started tossing slides in the biohazard disposal.

Tegan glanced around the room, certain she'd gotten rid of everything pertaining to her recent testing, aside from what she was keeping stored away. Not that any of her findings would amount to a hill of beans one-way or the other. Which is why she didn't mind keeping her secret just a little longer. Besides everyone knew the military's don't ask, don't tell policy covered more than just homosexuality.

Tegan dropped her soft-sided laptop case in her quarters before checking on Daniel. He was in his own quarters with the door propped open; replaying the recording Jacob had left behind. "Find anything interesting?"

Daniel looked up surprised to see her standing in his doorway. He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Nothing new, there's nothing on here to indicate Kalma'kipu was sick or injured in anyway."

"So you think everyone else is right?"

"In what way?"

"I killed him." She tried to hide the disgust in her voice.

"You didn't kill him. Did you?" Daniel asked without thinking.

"I don't know what I did Daniel. Did I consciously kill him? No. Beyond that, I don't know."

"You ready for lunch?" Daniel changed the subject.

Tegan nodded looking at her watch. She must have been thinking in her lab for longer then she'd thought. "Sure."

"Good, I hate eating alone." Daniel turned off the light and walked out leading the way down to the mess.

Tegan grabbed a salad, some orange jell-o, and some mashed potatoes before following Daniel to an empty table.

"Save us a seat." Sam called over as she entered with Jack and Teal'c.

Tegan was picking at her salad when the rest of SG1 joined them. "I believe your salad is already dead."

Tegan regarded Teal'c, trying to judge if he was trying to crack a joke. Deciding he wasn't she mumbled her agreement.

"You ok?" Jack asked, not hiding his concern.

"I'm fine," Tegan stood up, taking her barely touched tray up before leaving the mess hall.

"Don't look at me." Sam threw her hands up in the air.

"Maybe it's just that time of the month." Jack shrugged looking at Daniel who blushed.

* * *

><p>Sam heard one of the airmen talking about how Major Kiser had been in the weight room for the last three hours, and decided to go check things out. She walked in to see Tegan lying on the bench, pressing eighty pounds. "You should really have a spotter."<p>

"Don't need one." Tegan settled the weights back in their holder before sitting up. She pulled her racquet out of her bag, or one of the three she owned.

"How long have you been down here?"

Tegan shrugged, feeling the burn in her shoulders. She swung her racquet through the air. "You up for a game?"

"Are you kidding?" Sam knew Tegan was the most feared racquetball player on base. "I think you just want to add another name to your list of defeated."

"I'll play you with one arm tied behind my back."

"You only use one arm to play." Sam pointed out.

"Ok, I'll use my left hand."

"I've seen how well you can place sutures with your non-dominant hand. I don't think so."

"Fine," Tegan's face paled.

"Tegan?"

She pushed past Sam ignoring the concern in her voice as she stumbled into the locker room. Sam followed shortly after only to hear Tegan's heaving echoing off the tile. When she emerged from the stall her hair was plastered to her sweaty forehead. She spoke before Sam could. "Lunch didn't sit right."

"All two bites huh?" Sam watched the barely visible flinch ripple through Tegan's shoulders as she splashed cold water on her face.

"I had a big breakfast."

"Sure you did." Sam responded a little colder then she meant.

"I've got to go." Tegan grabbed her gym bag out of Sam's hand and ran down the hall.

She was through the checkpoints and off on her ride before Sam could get topside. She cursed under her breath knowing Tegan had gone off without her helmet.

The rest of the week went no better in regards to Tegan's moods and with each passing night, she looked worse for the wear. Of course if she hadn't kept running from the base at the last minute, and taken a few seconds to grab the frog, she'd been better off. But how do you explain a stuffed frog to security when you are trying to make a mad dash off base to avoid Janet, Teal'c, Jack, Daniel or Sam. She didn't even try to sleep over the weekend.

* * *

><p>"Major Kiser, you are to report directly to the infirmary." The airman at the first security check inside the mountain informed her when she returned to base Monday morning.<p>

"Under whose authority?"

"Dr. Fraiser's." He looked at her questioningly as she chuckled.

Four more people gave her the same instruction before she finally made it to her quarters to grab her laptop. She slipped into the confines of the research lab without running into any more people bearing messages from the CMO. Of course as she sighed in relief and flipped the switch on, she found the current thorn in her side sitting at her desk. "Thought you could get away from me?"

"You weren't in the infirmary."

"You wouldn't know. You didn't stop by."

"I was running late." Tegan returned the cold stare Janet was giving her.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Last night."

"How long?"

"All night."

"Liar," Janet stood up. "If you'll follow me."

"And if I don't?" Tegan challenged.

"I will call security and have you escorted. It's your choice, Major." Janet was as close to seething as Tegan had seen her.

Tegan deposited her laptop on her desk before throwing her hands up in surrender. She followed Janet to the infirmary were she was given a gown to change into. A few minutes later Janet came around the curtain. She shone a pen light into Tegan's green eyes, watching her pupils react appropriately. Next she took her temperature, checked her pulse, respirations and blood pressure. Despite her sunken eyes and the exhausted appearance, she checked out physically.

"I told you I was fine."

"If you don't start getting some sleep, you will collapse from exhaustion before the week is out."

"Is that a promise?"

"Are you trying to run yourself into the ground?" Janet returned her stethoscope to her lab coat pocket.

"Hardly."

"Nightmares?"

"No." Tegan stared at something over Janet's shoulder, artfully avoiding eye contact.

"Let me help you," Janet rested her hand on Tegan's thigh immediately feeling her tense.

"There isn't anything you can do, Doctor."

"Not even as a friend?" Janet offered.

Tegan didn't respond as she clinched her jaw. Janet watched her jaw muscle flex for several minutes before telling her she was currently free to go.

Tegan dressed and headed to General Hammond's office. She waited until the airman stationed out side motioned for her to enter. "What can I do for you Major?"

"I've got some unused down time sir."

"Yes Major, you do."

"I'd like to take it."

"All of it?" He knew she had over thirty days accumulated. Even though she could technically only take thirty days at a time. In her time with the Air Force she rarely took leave unless it was mandatory. The request to take it now alarmed him.

"No sir, just four and a half days. I'd like it to begin immediately."

"So you'll be back Monday morning?"

"Bright eyed and bushy tailed sir." She tried to sound convincing.

"I will need an itinerary of where you will be."

"I should be able to be reached at home or on my cell, sir. If I leave town I will be sure to let you know."

"You do that Major. I'll see you next Monday."

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir." She left his office and went to her quarters to throw her frog into a small duffle bag, then grabbed her briefcase from the lab before heading topside.

* * *

><p>That night the doorbell rang and she opened the door to find Jack and Teal'c standing there. "Sir, what can I do for you?"<p>

"Just thought we'd stop by, see how you're doing." He held up a pizza box. "We brought pizza and a movie."

"Sir, I've taken leave to get away."

"I told you it was a bad idea, O'Neil." Teal'c bowed his head apologetically to Tegan. "Enjoy your leave Major Kiser."

"Thank you." She shut the door before Jack could get another word out. No sooner had she dealt with that her phone was ringing.

Beep! She let the answering machine pick up.

"Tegan, it's Cassie. Mom and Sam said you were on leave, why don't you come by? Call me."

Tegan pulled a bottle of water out of the bottom of the refrigerator and gulped it down. She then pulled the frog out of her bag, and thought she'd have to call Cassie later and get her to help her name it. She slept uninterrupted that night.

* * *

><p>The following Monday SG1 was eager to welcome her back despite the cold shoulder she'd given each of them over the previous week. Janet on the other hand, was not quite as friendly. Tegan stuck her head into the open doorway of Janet's office. "Good morning."<p>

"Don't good morning me Major!" Janet snapped back, having held in her anger all week.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Tegan observed quietly.

"My mood has nothing to do with where I woke up." Janet's glare narrowed in on Tegan, and somewhere in the back of her mind it registered that while she looked better than a week ago there was something still off about her appearance. But at the moment she was too angry to do more than take mental note.

"Do you know how upset Cassie was when you didn't call her back? I understand you didn't want to talk to anyone from base, least of all me, but you did not have to let Cassie down. She's a child!"

Tegan looked like someone had just punched her in the gut. She had completely forgotten to call Cassie back, although it had been her intention. "It slipped my mind."

Although Janet heard the honesty in her response, it did nothing to tame her outrage. "You were so busy making sure you kept everyone else locked out of your life, that you had to hurt an innocent child in the process. She looks up to you, and this weekend she cried herself to sleep when she realized you weren't going to stop by or even pick up the phone and call."

Tegan closed her eyes for a minute as she picked up the berating where Janet left off. Her self-recrimination was cut off by the klaxon sounding; "Unscheduled off world activation."

Without any thought she headed down to the control room.

"It's the Tok'ra sir."

"Open the gate." General Hammond commanded.

Sam drew in a deep breath as Anise's form stepped through the event horizon. Her fear was cut short when Jacob followed. Tegan picked up on the shifting tension as she followed Major Carter and General Hammond down to the Gate room.

In fifteen minutes SG1 was assembled in the briefing room along with the visiting Tok'ra. Anise was the first to speak. "We would like to run some tests on Major Kiser."

General Hammond looked to Jacob who gave a simple nod. "At this point that would be completely up to Major Kiser."

All eyes focused on Tegan as she thought back to Janet's distaste for the both the Tok'ra Freya and the host. "If you tell me what you are looking for I would be happy to run whatever tests are necessary, here in our lab."

"I am afraid you don't possess the equipment capable of running such tests." This time it was Freya's voice that spoke. "We do."

"I can't agree to that at this point." Major Kiser directed her answer to General Hammond.

"I would have thought you, being a scientist and a doctor, would want to know why you could not successfully blend with a symbiote." Freya's voice held a tone of anger and resentment to it.

"I was under the impression that the symbiote did successfully blend with me," Tegan replied calmly. Considering her recent out bursts, General Hammond was glad he'd granted her the leave.

"We do believe the blending was successful." Jacob interjected.

"Yes," Freya agreed. "But something in your body killed the symbiote. Don't you want to know what it was?"

Sam started to speak, but Tegan put her hand up to forestall her. "It is not known if I killed the symbiote, or if there was an unseen defect in the symbiote."

"Kalma'kipu had successfully blended several times in the past." Freya pointed out none to kindly.

In her head Tegan could hear the dying symbiote yelling in agony that she was killing it.

"Aren't you at all curious as to why he died almost immediately upon blending with you?" When Tegan didn't answer, Freya continued. "Don't you want to know if the same effect would happen if a Tok'ra were to blend with you?"

"There is little to no difference in the cellular make up of a Tok'ra and Goa'uld symbiote. Therefore it is safe to assume that if it is something in my body, the effect would be the same." Tegan answered swiftly. "I have no desire to be subjected to testing, knowing that such testing, in order to be accurate could cause further death."

"You have our answer," General Hammond spoke before Freya could.

"And we will respect your decision." Jacob addressed Tegan before glancing around the room. "General, can we speak with you in private?"

General Hammond nodded. "SG1 you are dismissed."

"I wonder what that's about?" Daniel considered aloud once they were in the hall.

"Who knows," Jack shrugged.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked, sensing something amiss in Tegan's countenance.

"Yeah," Tegan nodded.

"It's lunchtime folks." Jack announced as he led the group down to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Daniel ran to his room for a few minutes before joining them in the mess hall. He could barely contain his excitement as he sat down.<p>

"Did you just discover the lost city or something?" Jack asked.

"Not quite," Daniel smiled and looked to Tegan. "As we all know, the vast majority of the Goa'uld share the names of ancient Gods and Goddesses. At least that's what we've encountered so far with the system Lords. So since this happened I've been looking for Kalma'kipu on the internet and in every reference book and data base I can think of, and I kept coming up empty. Until this morning when I entered just Kalma."

Tegan nodded. She already knew where this was going, and could have saved Daniel some of his headache. Rather than burst his bubble, she remained quiet and let him continue with his discovery.

"Kalma is or rather was the Finish-Ugrian Goddess of death. She was the daughter of Tuoni and Tuonetar. Next I searched for Kipu, and I came up with Kipu-Tytto who was the Finish-Ugrian Goddess of illness. She was also the daughter of Tuoni. In all the depictions of how they looked, there is little to no difference in their appearance, which leads me to believe they are one and the same. Although Kalma was the more feared of the two."

"They were sisters, twins actually. At least in human form," Tegan finally spoke on the subject. "Kalma was jealous of Kipu-Tytto's knowledge and following, so she killed her and…"

Tegan closed her eyes trying to push the visions out of her head. "She let Kipu-Tytto the Goa'uld symbiote enter the host long enough to blend and share her knowledge before Kalma killed and ate Kipu-Tytto. She then began calling herself Kalma'Kipu because she had conquered Kipu-Tytto."

"Wow." Daniel adjusted his glasses. "How long have you known this?"

"I came across it this past week."

"Came across it?" Jack leaned forward.

"In my head," Tegan rolled her eyes.

"What else did you come across?" Jack pushed his nearly empty plate away.

Tegan took a deep breath. "Kalma'kipu and Nirrti were arch enemies. Kalma's host was dying and she went to Nirrti for help. She promised if Nirrti would help her get a new host she would share all her knowledge and skills. That's when Nirrti devised the plan to have Kalma take Major Carter as a host."

The thought sickened Sam. "So she, the Goa'uld was injured or sick?"

"I don't have any knowledge that the symbiote was, only the host." Tegan shook her head sadly.

As they were finishing up Janet came in and made a b-line for their table. Tegan turned several shades of pale and Sam thought she saw a green hue before she took off in the direction of the restrooms. "She avoiding me?"

"I don't think so, Janet." Sam answered.

"I heard Freya was on base." Janet took the recently vacated seat. "What's that about?"

"The Tok'ra want to run a series of tests on Major Kiser." Teal'c answered.

Janet's posture immediately stiffened, thinking back on the numerous times Freya and her counter part had put SG1 at risk.

"She didn't agree to the testing, and at this point General Hammond is letting her call the shots." Jack quickly assured.

"That's good." Janet let out a sigh, looking up to see Tegan making her way back to the table. She still looked paler than normal. "Major?"

Tegan heard the concern in Janet's voice, but was saved from responding when the PA blared. "SG1 report to conference one."

"Looks like we're needed," Jack was the first one out the door.

* * *

><p>That night at eight-thirty Cassie cut the TV off.<p>

"Hey, I was watching that," Sam complained. She'd come by for dinner and was staying until Cassie went to bed.

General Hammond had called them in to announce that they were being returned to mission status and would be making a jump at 1100 hrs the following morning. Janet was none too pleased, having enjoyed the relative silence in the infirmary with SG1 grounded. The number of injuries had dropped by almost twenty-five percent. It would have been more, but Daniel was still walking around the compound.

"Tegan's here." Cassie explained, as Janet looked doubtfully at Sam.

A few seconds later Sam felt her presence, and nodded just before the doorbell rang. Cassie answered the door before Janet could protest. Tegan stood on the porch with her helmet tucked under one arm, her gift from Cassie gripped loosely in her right hand. "Hey kid."

Cassie engulfed her in one of her signature bear hugs. "I missed you."

"I know." Tegan felt even worse hearing the slight disappointment in Cassie's voice. "I'm sorry I didn't call or come by."

"You were busy, I understand." Cassie grinned from ear to ear, all disappointment completely dissolving.

"Being busy isn't a good enough excuse."

"You said you were sorry, and I said it was ok." Cassie looked at the frog. "Did you name him yet?"

"Nope, I was hoping you could help me."

"I'm not very good at names." Cassie shrugged.

"Well, you don't have to name him tonight. In fact I was hoping you could watch him for me."

"Watch him?"

"Yeah, he says he doesn't want to stay alone at night while I'm off world."

"But you're only going to be gone one night, right?"

Tegan nodded.

"Will you be able to sleep without him?"

"If I know you are keeping him safe, I think I will." Tegan offered a small smile.

"Cassie, it's time for bed." Janet called from the living room.

"I know." Cassie called back. "Will you tuck me in Tegan?"

"I thought I was tucking you in." Sam rounded the corner.

"Oh, yeah." Cassie grinned sheepishly, having momentarily forgotten Sam was over.

"I've got to head back to the base. Maybe next time kiddo," Tegan tousled the girl's hair before fitting her helmet snuggly in place.

"Bye Tegan." Cassie waved while hugging the frog close to her chest.

Tegan waved before mounting her bike and disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>Tegan sat on the exam table in the infirmary singing silently in her head. She was nervous, not about the exam, but about a night spent off world. She didn't sleep the night before afraid if she screamed in the middle of the night Sam might hear her. The walls to their quarters weren't exactly sound proof. She reassured herself she could stay up another night and it would not interfere with her performance.<p>

"Hey," Janet greeted as she stepped in. "Thanks for stopping by last night."

"I couldn't leave the frog home alone." Tegan offered.

"She's not mad at you, you know."

"I know." Tegan looked down at her fingers intertwined in her lap. "But her mom is."

"I'm not. It hurt me to see Cassie so upset. You've rectified the problem. Just make sure you don't let it happen again."

"I would never intentionally hurt Cassie."

"I didn't think you would." Janet pulled out the blood pressure cuff, and began checking Tegan's vitals. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Sleeping at night?"

"For the most part." Tegan didn't elaborate.

"You've been looking a little paler to me lately."

"My tan's fading."

"I don't buy it." Janet knew Tegan was fair skinned and she never held a tan.

Tegan shrugged, as Janet looked over her chart. She noticed a frown creasing the doctor's forehead.

"You're losing weight," Janet pointed to the weight the nurse wrote down when Tegan arrived that morning.

"No, last time you weighed me I was in uniform."

Janet shook her head. "I never weigh any one in uniform. And even if I had, you'd still be losing weight."

"It's no big deal, I've been working out a lot lately."

"I want to keep an eye on it." Janet made a note in the chart. "We'll see what it is when you return from your mission and we'll go from there."

"Yes ma'am." Tegan mock saluted.

"You're free to go."

* * *

><p>SG1 set up camp, having gathered all the samples daylight would allow. Tegan offered to take first watch, knowing she wasn't going to get any sleep anyway. A few hours later Jack stepped out of his tent. "Go to bed major."<p>

"I'm good for a few more hours Colonel."

"It's not optional Major, hit the sack."

"Yes sir." Tegan scrambled to her feet and found her way into the tent she was sharing with Sam.

It was Sam's turn to sit out of night watch. Since they usually broke it into two-hour shifts they only needed four people to stand guard. They rotated the responsibility through the team to keep things simpler. She'd only been asleep about three hours when a shrieking yelp jerked her awake. Tegan was in a ball of clothing, sleeping bag and sweaty hair on the ground beside her.

"Everything ok in there?" Jack stood outside the tent.

"Fine sir," Sam answered as she moved to Tegan's side.

"Sorry," Tegan mumbled having heard Jack outside the tent. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's ok," Sam soothed. She rubbed small circles into the younger woman's back as she lulled her back to sleep.

"Rise and shine." Daniel called from the other side of the tent. "Teal'c is making coffee."

Tegan moved realizing there was a warm body pressed against her side. She instantly froze until she remembered Sam helping calm her after another nightmare. "Sam, I can't feel my arm."

Sam sat up a deep blush rising in her cheeks. "Sorry."

"Thanks for…"

"Don't mention it." Sam jumped to her feet. "You should talk to Janet about those dreams. She might be able to help."

"They don't happen very often." Tegan pulled on her fatigue bottoms.

Sam shrugged. She wasn't going to push her; she knew she'd be reluctant to go to Janet herself. No one wanted nightmares marring their career record.

* * *

><p>Cassie had named the frog Fraggle after watching an old rerun of the Jim Henson production "Fraggle Rock." Over the past three months it had become ritual for Tegan to drop Fraggle off before she would go on any off world missions, where she would be gone over night. The first several overnight missions had been hard on both her and Sam, but eventually the nightmares subsided. Tegan had even convinced herself they were gone, until their most recent mission.<p>

Daniel was able to recover the artifacts he wanted and everything had gone perfectly until they planned to gate home. The DHD lost power and Sam had to Jerry Rig it to draw power off the MALP battery. They were scheduled to be home at 1600 hrs. As was they didn't step through the event horizon until 2120 hrs. General Hammond sent the tired bunch to bed after their cursory post mission exams, which were done by Warner. Exhausted Tegan fell into bed, having called Janet to let her know they'd gotten back but she didn't want to come by and wake Cassie. Not to mention she was too tired to leave base.

At 0110 Sam was awoken by torturous screams from the next room. Tegan woke herself up and in seconds heard a knock at her door. She opened it to find a concerned Major Carter. "I thought you weren't having the dreams any more."

"Would you believe a big hairy spider scurried over my bed?"

Sam nodded. "It's possible, but you aren't afraid of spiders."

"I'm not?" She asked incredulously.

"No," Sam shook her head.

"I haven't been having them." Tegan replied honestly.

"Want me to stay?" Sam offered.

"No, I'm going to get a shower and head down to the lab. Get a jump start on the samples we brought back."

While she was in the shower Tegan was able to figure out why she had had the nightmare. When the nightmares had first subsided Janet had been in the same room with her as she slept. Then she'd gotten the frog from Cassie. Recently the only nightmares she'd had occurred when she was without the frog, or in the case of missions when Sam wasn't in the tent with her. The frog still didn't make much sense to her rationale mind, but she decided not to question it.

* * *

><p>"You've lost another pound." Janet stood in the doorway of the lab.<p>

Tegan glanced at the wall clock it was 1100 hrs, and she'd been working since 0230.

"You didn't sleep last night?" Janet noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"A couple hours," Tegan shrugged.

"Cassie wants you and Sam to come over for dinner," Janet invited.

"And you?"

"Somebody's got to feed you Tegan, or you're going to land on a planet with a little less gravitational pull than earth and SG1 will be down a man."

Tegan smiled dryly at Janet. "Can I bring something?"

"I think I've got it covered."

"Dessert?"

"If you want, but don't go through any trouble."

Tegan showed up that night in khaki shorts and a black short sleeve button down. She was holding a pie in one hand when Janet opened the door. She watched Janet's expression through her square framed sunglasses. "I drove the Porsche."

Janet glanced over at the car in the driveway, hoping she wouldn't ride her bike in shorts, and bare feet. "What flavor?"

"The Porsche?" Tegan joked.

"The pie," Janet led her back to the kitchen.

"Hershey Bar pie, it's to die for."

Janet and Sam agreed with her statement when it was time for dessert. Cassie told them the pie was their secret because if Uncle Jack found out he'd eat it all.

Tegan helped Janet with the dishes while Sam helped Cassie with her math. It was funny how at ease she felt when she was at Janet's. It was like she'd finally come home. Truth was, she'd never felt like that in her entire life. As comforting as it was, it also scared her.

Sam came down a little while later. "Cass is ready for bed, and she wants Tegan the great to sing to her."

Tegan laughed nervously. "She's knows I can't sing."

"You are too modest." Janet commented, having been the only one to have actually heard the angelic strains.

"So you're the one who put the idea in her head?" Tegan feigned anger. She'd been avoiding singing to Cassie for two months now, and each time she was over the begging got worse. Tonight she relented, having finally picked a song that might appeal to the girl.

Hush bye bye Don't you cry  
>Go to sleepy little baby<br>When you wake you shall have  
>All the pretty little horses<p>

Blacks, and bays, dapples, and grays  
>All the pretty little horses<br>Blacks, and bays, dapples, and grays  
>Coach and six a little horses<p>

Hush bye bye. Don't you cry  
>Go to sleepy little baby<br>When you wake you have sweet cake  
>And all the pretty little horses<p>

A brown, and gray, black, and bay  
>And a coach and six, little horses<br>A black, and bay, brown, and gray  
>And a coach and six, little horses.<p>

Cassie was almost asleep when she heard Tegan's voice fade, followed by a soft thud. Janet and Sam heard something hit the floor and were already halfway up the stairs when they heard Cassie's frightened voice. "MOM!"

"What happened?" Sam asked as Janet moved past Cassie to Tegan's side. She was already regaining consciousness, and swiftly pulled her wrist free of Janet's fingers before the doctor could find the pulse point.

"She just collapsed." Cassie looked over worriedly.

"I'm fine." Tegan locked eyes with Cassie, trying to convey to the teenager that nothing was wrong, as she pushed herself to her feet. "I was singing and forgot to breathe."

The girl accepted the excuse as Sam ushered her back into bed. Sam and Janet on the other hand, weren't buying the story. "Want me to read to you?"

While Sam distracted Cassie, Tegan slipped out of the room followed closely by Janet. She'd just made it into the hall and out of Cassie's line of vision when she leaned against the wall, allowing gravity to take over as she slid down to sit on the floor.

"What's going on?" Janet again made an attempt to check Tegan's pulse.

"I'm fine." Tegan wriggled free of the caring touch, as she broke into a cold sweat.

"I'm going to grab my bag." Janet headed into her bedroom and when she returned Sam was shutting Cassie's door. Despite her concern for Tegan, sleep had won control in the teenage body. "Sam, help me get her into the guest room."

"I'm fine," Tegan protested weakly as she tried to stand on her own. Despite her determination, her body refused and she leaned limply against the two other women as they helped her onto the bed in the guest room.

Janet had felt the Major's heart pounding against her shoulder as they made their way into the room. She was definitely tachycardic. Janet was sure Tegan was already aware of the fact and that's why she didn't want her checking her pulse. She reached again for her wrist, and demanded she lay still. Tegan obeyed. "180, no wonder you passed out."

Tegan bent her knees as she lay on her back staring numbly at the ceiling. She knew it had been higher, but wasn't going to give out the information. She folded her arms across her chest. "I'm fine."

"You're still going to be saying 'I'm fine' when you are six feet under." Janet pointed out.

Sam stifled a giggle that bubbled in her chest.

"You're staying the night here, and if you aren't better I'm taking you to the infirmary in the morning."

"You can't do that." Tegan disputed as Sam slipped out of the room.

"I most certainly can." Janet put her foot down. She was not in the mood to have a battle of the wills.

Tegan was sure it was a battle she would lose, only because in the end Janet would threaten to call base security to pick her up. She decided to let Janet win.

Janet was surprised the fiery redhead didn't push her limits. She reached down and checked her pulse rate again. She frowned lightly as Sam stepped back in, a green Fraggle in her arms.

"What's your diagnosis doc?" Tegan jested.

"I don't know." Janet heard a catch in Tegan's voice but wasn't sure what it was.

"I'm safe." Tegan took the frog from Sam's out stretched hand, as the women exchanged looks. They were sure Tegan wasn't referring to the stuffed animal with her statement. Tegan looked smug in her declaration.

"I think I can find something for you to sleep in." Janet offered.

"I'll pass." Tegan pulled the frog into her chest and closed her eyes.

"I want to do a neuro check before you go to sleep." Janet requested.

"No can do doc." Tegan kept her eyes closed.

"I'm not giving you a choice." Janet responded sternly.

"And I'm not opening my eyes." Tegan deadpanned.  
>Had Janet not already seen the active pupils, she would have suspected drug abuse. Then again, Tegan was always hard headed. She was still concerned with the elevated heart rate as she reached out and checked her pulse again.<p>

"What was it?" Sam asked.

"200," Tegan answered.

Janet gave her a funny look and nodded at Sam.

"Don't worry Janet, it'll drop here in a little bit."

She was right, about thirty minutes later it had dropped, shockingly so. "Tegan?"

"I'm still with you, Janet." Tegan's eyes remain closed, her voice calm.

"Just checking," Janet tried to keep the worry from her voice.

"You two can go to sleep. I'm still going to be here in the morning."

Sam finally crashed on the couch, after bringing Janet a pillow and blanket from her bed. Tegan was sleeping soundly despite the fact her heart rate was all over the place. Janet would check it one minute and it would be 200, a few minutes later it would drop to 48. Finally unable to get any rest, Janet went to ask Sam to get Cassie ready for school in the morning. She then called for a medical transport to pick Tegan up.

Tegan refused to go, but her refusal didn't keep the medics from putting her in the back of the military ambulance. Fraggle was left behind, dropped on the floor in the struggle.

* * *

><p>Tegan refused to talk to Janet when she came into the infirmary a few minutes after she had arrived. "I needed to be able to monitor your heart rate more closely."<p>

Tegan huffed and turned her back to the CMO. Janet watched the steady rhythm on the monitor, noticing that Tegan's emotions held no bearing on her heart rate. She was currently mad, and yet her heart rate remained a steady 52. Not long after she had drifted off to sleep her heart rate hit an alarming rate of 230. It only stayed there for a few minutes before settling for a rate of 150.

Janet ran several blood tests, including a toxicology screen, which came back negative. She called in the rest of SG1 for complete physicals, hoping it was something they were exposed to off world. They all checked out.

That afternoon Sam dropped Fraggle off. Tegan sat it on the bedside table, and turned her back to the Major. She'd been crying.

"You want to talk about it?" Sam asked.

She finally pulled up a chair and made herself comfortable, hoping Tegan would open up sooner or later. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c stopped in periodically to say hi. They didn't get any decent response either. Finally Janet came back in and kicked Sam out. Tegan still didn't roll over.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" Janet asked.

"What makes you think I know?" Tegan answered with a question.

"Because you're the smarter of the two of us."

"Hardly," Tegan scoffed. Although she had been certain Janet wouldn't find the answers she was looking for, but it wasn't for lack of knowledge.

"I need to get some more blood." Janet put her hand on Tegan's shoulder. "I'm going to run some autoimmune specific tests."

Tegan tensed immediately. "Why?"

"There is a rare disease that affects the autonomic nervous system. You're symptoms go along with the disease, and in some cases there are certain autoimmune markers present."

"No," Tegan responded.

"No?"  
>"I don't have the markers."<p>

"Then it won't be a problem running the test."

"No." Tegan's voice cracked, and she pushed the covers back not really caring the back of her gown covered very little. She sat up, and pushed herself to her feet. Her heart rate having the opposite response it should have.

Janet watched as the numbers dropped, hoping silently they would drop low enough she would pass out. She had no such luck, as the numbers started to stabilize. "Major Kiser."

"What?" Tegan shot back.

"Sit down, now."

Tegan dropped back onto the bed, her back still toward Janet as tears slipped from her eyes. "You can't do this to me."

"I can't do what?"

"You have to trust me; the markers you are looking for aren't there."

"What are you afraid I'll find?" Janet asked.

Tegan didn't answer.

"If you don't give me some explanation, I'll be forced to look for myself."

"Fine," Tegan held out her arm allowing Janet to draw the blood she needed.

* * *

><p>When Sam came back an hour later Tegan had just finished pulling on her uniform. "Does Janet know you're leaving the infirmary?"<p>

Tegan looked at the heart monitor she'd cut off.

"No, because she isn't leaving." Janet stood behind Sam.

"Actually, I am." Tegan answered, still not looking at either one of them. "When you get my lab results back, the Air Force will start processing my discharge paper work."

"I've already got your results back. I ran them myself. Have a seat Tegan."

"I'd rather not."

"Technically there is nothing in your lab work to get you discharged." Janet explained. "Sam?"  
>"She can stay." Tegan sat back down on the bed. "It's proof of a disease process."<p>

"But so is diabetes, and we don't medically discharge someone because they are diabetic." Janet offered. "And since you're autoimmune markers don't specifically point to anything, I can't say with any certainty that they are causing your current problem; or that your current problem is nothing more then a fluke, for that matter. Which is exactly what will go in my report, minus the lab results."

"You could lose your job." Tegan argued.

"No. I ran the tests on my lunch break. Technically I was off duty, and it doesn't have to be reported."

"Why?"

"Because I know how much your job means to you. And if we wanted to get technical Jack shouldn't be here, Sam shouldn't be here, and even though Teal'c is considered a civilian employee, he shouldn't be here." Janet paused. "I do have one question."

"Shoot?"

"Your elevated blood pressure during your first check-up?"

"Stress," Tegan smiled, not sure if it was the truth or not.

"Is this why Kalma'kipu died?" Sam asked.

"It's possible, but like I told Anise, Freya whoever it was I talked to; there is no way to prove the theory without killing more symbiotes."

"Hey." Several days later Janet pushed the door to Tegan's lab open as she announced her presence.

"What can I do for you?" Tegan looked up from behind her microscope.

"I can come back later," She glanced uneasily around the lab; "When you're not busy."

"Hell might freeze over first," Tegan smiled broadly as she pointed to the plant sitting two feet away on the counter. "I'm trying a crash course in botany. It's uh, something green and leafy SG6 brought back from P…"

Janet watched her check her notes.

"Oh who cares, it's an alien plant. And it's really not all that important." She pointed to the chair in front of her desk as she cut off the microscope.

"It could be the cure for cancer," Janet pushed the door shut and made her way to the proffered seat.

"And if it is, I'm sure someone else will get all the credit."

"I don't know," Janet watched her walk past as she moved behind the desk. "I'm sure if you wanted it…"

"I don't," Tegan sat in her chair with her perfect posture and gazed at Janet. "So?"

"Well, I…uh…"

Tegan grinned inwardly; she'd never seen Janet out of her element like this. She only wished she knew what caused the unflappable doctor to stammer now.

"I wanted to talk to you about this earlier, but there just never seems to be an appropriate time."

"Ok," She pressed with the two-syllable word.

"When…" Janet looked down at her hands neatly folded in her lap, she noticed a hang nail on her left thumb and started flicking her right index finger over it. "I noticed when you were in the infirmary after…"

"The symbiote attack," Tegan finished for her. She thought she now understood why Janet was out of sorts, no one really knew what to call her encounter.

"Right," Janet locked eyes with Tegan and watched the curious greens shift for a second. "Anyway, I noticed you don't have a next of kin listed."

Maybe she was wrong, Tegan exhaled. "No."

"I was wondering if it was an oversight." She knew even for the Air Force a seven year plus oversight was a bit excessive.

"It's not," Tegan crossed her arms resting them on the black desktop. "The military has instructions on what to do in the event of my demise."

"I know, I just thought…" Janet couldn't believe how easily Tegan talked of her own death. "Your mom, dad, other family? Friends?"

Obituaries would be run in the appropriate cities allowing her old acquaintances and colleagues to learn of her passing, which was all she needed. "No."

"There's got to be somebody," Janet probed.

Tegan ripped her eyes from the pleading brown irises in front of her and looked at the plant. "You're right; it could be the cure for cancer."

Janet watched her stand up and return silently to her work. She debated pushing the subject further but instead she left Tegan to continue her study of the unknown plant life.


	4. Kelnar

**The Tegan Chronicles 1**

**The New Kid Series 4**

**Kelnar**

It had been almost two months SG1 had run several off world missions and only once had they run into a Goa'uld who had heard of Nirrti's ransom for Major Kiser. Teal'c took care of him and held his army at bay until they could gate home.

During this time, Tegan seemed to be doing a hundred and ten percent better. She was maintaining her weight, and had had no further medical problems. At least none that Janet could see. Of course Tegan wasn't forthcoming with any medical issues or injuries that might slow her team down, or heaven forbid ground them for anytime.

It was the latest mission that had Dr. Janet Fraiser worried. She'd just heard the Klaxons warning, "unscheduled off world activation." She was standing in the control room talking with a female Airman when the gate started to activate, and the Master Sergeant at the computer terminal announced it was SG1's code coming through.

* * *

><p>Several hours earlier, Majors Carter and Kiser stepped through the star gate at the same time, bringing up the rear of SG1. They had been on the planet two days earlier gathering fauna. Today was a simple vegetation retrieval mission, and nothing more. They would be on the planet for six to eight hours and be home in time for Colonel O'Neill to catch the latest basketball game on the tube. Sam would be able to disappear in her lab to work on some naquadah reactor or another. Daniel could get back to cataloguing relics brought back from PX-something or other. Teal'c could do his kelno'reem and Tegan Kiser could do what ever it was she did, locked away in her research lab for hours on end. Sam looked at her wondering exactly what the young Major did in her spare time?<p>

Sam realized that as quickly as Tegan had been accepted into the SGC, and SG1, she really didn't know a whole lot about the redhead. Even though they'd spent a great deal of time with each other, there was little any of them knew about Tegan's personal life. Even helping her unpack when she first arrived had done little to unravel the mystery that was Tegan. She had few personal effects. No family pictures, no collections, unless you considered all her athletic equipment a collection. The only real thing Sam had managed to figure out about the younger woman was she was an adrenalin junkie. Custom built bike, fresh and salt water kayaks, a jet ski, two snowboards, in line skates, surf board, among other things, tons of rock climbing and camping equipment as if she didn't get enough of the camping life going off world.

Yesterday Jack had come in the lab to talk to her about what a great asset she was to SG1. Tegan reflected on the odd conversation as she started over toward a long abandoned building to check out the flora there. She was needed; for once in her life people appreciated her. She almost laughed out loud at the thought. Her self-depreciating smirk earning her a strange look from Samantha Carter. Blue eyes locked on green for a split second before movement caught the younger Major's eye. She motioned quietly for Sam to find cover. "Sir, there are…"

"We know," Jack sounded a little testy as he responded over the two-way. "Our position has been compromised. There are Goa'uld on the planet. You and Carter go back through the gate, get reinforcements."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm shutting my radio off. Over."

They watched as O'Neill, Jackson, and Teal'c were marched passed them by about ten Jaffa. Tegan crept after them. She had traveled about fifty yards before she felt Sam's hand on her shoulder. "You heard the Colonel."

"I think we should check out the situation, so we have something to report to Hammond."

Sam had a bad feeling about this, but she assented and followed quietly. Arguing with the hardheaded Tegan would only draw unwanted attention to them.

They were led down a path through the thick over growth of the forest. As the fauna grew denser and denser they realized why they had assumed there were no intelligent life forms on the planet. Of course, Major Kiser was mentally reminded what assuming did.

Eventually they came across a large building that was out of place for the surroundings. The interesting blue-gray metal pulsated with a strange energetic glow. Tegan waved for Sam to follow her down a long eerily lit green corridor, which eventually emptied, into a great hall. Luckily there were several out croppings in the wall that allowed for cover.

Tegan thought she heard Sam whisper the name Nirrti. It sent a shiver down her spine. She didn't need to be reminded of the stories of the Goa'uld whose main goal in life seemed to be to torture the Tau'ri, or any life form she could get her hands on. Nor of the fact that this particular Goa'uld had placed a price on her head.

Tegan's green eyes were immediately drawn to the tall brunette. Had she not already heard how evil this woman was, she would have found her attractive. She was sure many people did, however evil seemly dripped from her very being. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the young Major.

"Where is she?" Nirrti demanded of the large Jaffa to the right of O'Neill.

"I do not know of whom you refer." Teal'c replied, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"The red head. The one who kills symbiotes. Major Kiser." She spit the name out with disgust, her voice carrying the coarseness of the Goa'uld who possessed her.

"Oh, that one." Jack rocked on his heels. "We thought she was one of yours."

Tegan glanced at Sam who shook her head. Some days Sam just couldn't believe Jack's humor.

"She is one of you, tell me where she is." Nirrti cocked her head to the side. "Or I will kill you."

"Jack?" Daniel looked to his side, his eyes imploring.

"Even if I knew where she was, I wouldn't tell you." Jack responded.

"Where is Sam?" Nirrti inquired.

"I didn't know you two were on a first name basis?"

"You know I have the power to take your life." Nirrti held her hand up revealing the ribbon device she was wearing.

"Yep." Jack smiled nervously. "And you're going to have to do just that, because like I said…"

Before he could finish a blinding ribbon of light struck his head, Nirrti held it there until his body fell over.

"I hate that thing." O'Neill shook his head, as he tried unsuccessfully to find his feet.

"Next time, you will not be so lucky." She smiled and turned the device to Daniel. "I will take out your Daniel Jackson first. Then maybe you will talk."

Even after Daniel's body had fallen to a heap on the ground, she continued to train the ribbon of light on his head.

"Stop!" Tegan yelled from the back of the room, having stepped out from her hiding place. She knew if Nirrti was allowed to continue Daniel would soon die.

"I've got what you want, let them go." Tegan held her military issue glock to her head.

Nirrti closed her hand, as Sam stepped out from behind another out cropping where she was previously hidden from sight. "We meet at last."

"Nirrti let them go." She slid the safety off.

"Kiser get the hell out of here, I told you to go back through the Gate."

"We don't leave our own, sir."

"I tried to stop her, sir."

"Samantha Carter," Nirrti smiled. "It's good to see you."

"I can't say the same for you." Sam didn't hide the distaste in her tone.

Nirrti gave a small nod. "You can't escape."

"I'm the only one you need, let them go."  
>"How can I guarantee you won't try to leave with them? Or better yet, blow your brains out when they leave?"<p>

"I'm rather fond of my brain, at the moment." Tegan grinned at Jack who couldn't believe she was playing hero yet again. "You have only my word. And I promise if you don't let them go, I will blow my brains out right here. Then where will you be? I'm only good to you alive."

"Fine." Nirrti motioned for her guards to back off, as Teal'c hefted Daniel over his shoulder, and Sam moved forward to steady Jack on his feet.

"We'll come back for you." Sam promised as she passed.

"Don't worry about me." Tegan gave her a reassuring smile. At least she hoped it was reassuring. "She can't do anything to me."

"Except kill you." Jack's eyes narrowed.

"It will save you the trouble, sir." Tegan grimaced at the thought of having so blatantly disobeyed orders. Truth be told, it seemed easier and easier each time. "Take care, sir."

At this point Sam and Jack had stopped. "I'm not leaving you behind Major."

"You don't have a choice, sir." Tegan motioned to the gun she pressed firmly against her forehead. "I'm not going to let you die for me."

"I can't let you do this." Jack reached for the gun, but Tegan was quicker, more than likely a result of him being zapped by the ribbon device. She pulled her zat, and fired once.

"Get him out of here." She commanded, although technically Sam was the second in command. "When he comes to, tell him I'm sorry, and I don't think Nirrti plans to kill me; at least not anytime soon. Now go."

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure what happened after that, except it felt like she had been hit by a rather large zat. When she came around, her arms were suspended from shackles extended from the ceiling, her feet were free, but there was a large metal ring around her waist, which was secured by heavy chains to the floor in three separate areas. Tegan quickly learned they were to keep her as immobile as possible.<p>

Her wrists hurt from the pull of her unconscious body and she stood to relieve the pressure. She realized with some embarrassment she had been stripped of everything from the waist up, aside from her dog tags and black sports bra.

Nirrti stood in front of her. "Sorry to have had to use the zat on you, but I could not be sure you would not kill yourself."

Tegan doubted the Goa'uld was the slightest bit remorseful, though the thought of killing herself had crossed her mind. "Colonel O'Neill?"

"I kept my part of the bargain. They left through the star gate."

Although she didn't trust Nirrti any further than she could currently move her own body, she did believe this was the truth.

"How is it that you kill symbiotes?"

"I don't know." Tegan answered truthfully. "I don't even know that I do."

"Well, I guess we are both about to learn something then." Nirrti reached into a homeostasis chamber and pulled out a mature Tok'ra symbiote. It flared back and writhed in her grasp.

Had Tegan actually eaten anything in the last twelve hours it would have come up in that one moment. Having had one snake like creature invade and then die in her body was bad enough. The thought of it happening again, was enough to make her wish she had pulled the trigger. Before she could get anymore introspective on the thought, she felt Nirrti's grasp on her neck. With in seconds the symbiote was slithering down her throat, the action enough to cause her to gag.

Nirrti watched as the tail slithered out of sight. Once the searing pain began to subside, Tegan was bombarded by several lifetimes of memories that did not belong to her, very few of which could be considered happy memories. Then came the pain, as the symbiote tried desperately to fully blend. Tossing more memories into her mind. It was dying, and she couldn't imagine that anything could feel worse, although memories implanted by Kalma'Kipu told her otherwise.

Nirrti watched as Kiser's eyes lit up, and then died, and lit up again. After the eighth time, the light died and Tegan's body hung limply in the restraints. Nirrti felt her neck, satisfied that there was indeed a pulse there, and she wasn't dead. She sat down to wait for her to regain consciousness.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you left her behind?" General Hammond demanded. Janet had left with the medical teams attending Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson.<p>

"She didn't give us a choice, sir." Sam responded. They'd already told him what had happened, why did he have to make them feel worse about it. It wasn't like Sam wanted to go back through the gate without her entire team.

General Hammond put together a rescue team. Jack and Daniel were in no shape to return with them, and Teal'c and Sam refused to stay behind. General Hammond briefed SG4 and 7. Despite her protests, Janet was not granted permission to join them. The teams returned two hours later to report the building was gone.

* * *

><p>Tegan coughed several times, tasting the familiar metallic warmth in her mouth that indicated blood. Kelnar, the Tok'ra symbiote who had just died in her, had done his best to repair any damage his infiltration through her tissues had caused. Although he was only able to repair those things that were immediately life threatening. He was well aware that this was not her doing, and did not want her to suffer death at his hand.<p>

Nirrti's smile faded as she saw blood foaming past the Major's lips. "You will not die on me Major."

Tegan watched wearily as the Goa'uld picked up something and placed it on her hand. With in minutes the darkness had enveloped her again.

* * *

><p>SG1 contacted the Tok'ra and with in the hour Jacob and Anise were in the briefing room. Jacob informed them that the building was more than likely cloaked. He also let them know that they had not heard from Kelnar in quite sometime as to Nirrti's whereabouts, and they feared the worst.<p>

* * *

><p>When Tegan came to for the third time, it was the searing pain in her arms that pulled her back to the land of the conscious. She found her feet and stood relieving some of the growing discomfort, all too aware that this was nothing compared to what Nirrti could do to her.<p>

As if on cue, Nirrti stepped into the large chamber. "I see you are doing better Major. Now, how is it you are able to kill both Goa'uld and Tok'ra symbiotes."

"I'm not going to tell you." Tegan wasn't about to tell Nirrti she still wasn't sure herself, knowing that would ensure her death.

"We have ways of making you talk." Nirrti's eyes glowed.

"Give it your best shot." Tegan challenged.

"You'll be singing a different tune very soon Major." Nirrti sneered, pulling out a staff that Tegan could only describe as a very powerful stun gun. She laid it against the bare flesh above Tegan's right breast, and a white light shot out from her eyes, nose, and mouth. She pulled the staff away. "I can bring you to the brink of death a thousand times over, and bring you right back to your agony. When I am done with you, you will give me the information I seek and beg for me to kill you."

"Hell will have to freeze over first." Tegan growled as another wave of pain coursed through her. She wasn't sure what device Nirrti had just used on her, but it was by far the worst so far. Her body would start to drift into unconsciousness, and somehow the device would keep her from the luxury.

The torture continued for over an hour, each individual muscle fiber screaming in the white heat. Tegan wasn't sure how much more her body could physically handle when the onslaught ended. She heard the jingle of keys followed by the cracking of bone. Fortunately for her, the rest of her body was in sensory overload, and she never felt the snapping of her left humerous, or the tearing of flesh as the compound fracture ruptured through layers of muscle and skin, when Nirrti twisted her arm in an un-humanly way.

Nirrti afforded her little rest, growing tired of the game. She realized that physical pain alone was not going to get her to break, and she was certain SG1 would be back soon. She skipped ahead to plan B, pulling from the knowledge she had.

Nirrti growled and thought of Samantha Carter. "Cassandra."

Tegan's eyes jerked fully open and she scanned the room.

"If you don't tell me what I want to know," Nirrti smiled, keenly aware she'd hit a nerve. "I will kill Cassandra."

"You don't have the ability."

"Don't I?" Nirrti responded. "I've come so close before. I have complete control over whether she lives or dies."

"I don't believe you." Tegan pulled her head away as Nirrti reached for her.

Nirrti placed the open palm of the hand device against her skull, and transferred her own visions through a glowing blue light. Tegan saw Cassie in her place, being tortured and in the end her body hung limply from the shackles. "Do you believe me now?"

Tegan nodded, and whispered. "I'll tell you what you want to know."

Nirrti stepped forward to hear her better.

Tegan used what strength remained and pulled her legs up swiftly, ignoring the pain from her fractured arm. "Go to hell!"

Tegan's feet connected with Nirrti's stomach and sent her reeling backwards. She was able to gain her footing and returned to Tegan's side. She grabbed her jaw jerking Tegan's face around to stare into her eyes. "You are going to wish you were in hell."

Nirrti wrenched Tegan's head to the side, before stepping back. Her anger was so overwhelming that she decided to use the negative energy to punish her captive in primitive ways. She jerked a sleek leather whip from its resting place on a low half wall. She cracked it expertly against Tegan's bare back. The second hit was with such precision and speed it cut through the material of Tegan's sports bra like a razor. The Major bit down on her lower lip, drawing blood as the assault continued. She refused to scream out even as the sharp leather tore through several layers of flesh leaving whelps and bleeding gashes in its wake. Tegan lost count after about the tenth lash to her back.

When Nirrti ran out of un-mangled flesh on her backside, she continued the flogging across Tegan's abdomen and chest. When Tegan finally succumbed to the pain and let the threat of unconsciousness crash down on her, there were little more then threads left of her black Lycra bra.

Nirrti hissed when she saw her body fall limply in her restraints. One more vicious slicing with the whip, and Tegan's body didn't respond. Enraged that her anger had not yet been displaced, Nirrti turned the machine back on that would keep Tegan in a constant state of pain. Abruptly she was pulled back into awareness, the machine fastidious in its duty of keeping its detainee completely attentive to the assault on her senses.

At this point Nirrti didn't care if she ever got the answers she was in search of. Her pride had been wounded when Tegan succeeded in luring her forward to try and attack her. Considering the weakened state of Tegan, it was about all the blow did to the Goa'uld enhanced body, but it was enough to evoke her unbridled wrath.

* * *

><p>Sam had to swallow against the bile that burned at the back of her throat when she first stepped into the cavernous room where Tegan hung, suspended from the ceiling. She scanned the area with her MP5, convinced the area was clear before yelling to the other teams. "She's in here!"<p>

She advanced on the center of the room, where Tegan's form dangled precariously from the shackles holding her upright. A bright glow illuminated from her entire being and Sam wasn't even sure the other woman was still alive. She heard a whimper seconds before Tegan's body convulsed violently. After the episode passed, there was only the shallow intermittent rise of her chest to indicate any sign of life. Sam was all too aware that even that sign was diminishing quickly. "We've got to get her down."

"I do not understand why this place is deserted." Teal'c observed, as he double-checked behind the thorough Major for the security of their surroundings.

"Nirrti either got the information she needed, or she knew she could not hold out against us." Jacob answered, looking for any signs of the fleeing Goa'uld.

Freya stepped up beside Sam who was cautiously eyeing the controls to the machine currently entrapping Tegan. It was the first time since this whole thing had happened that Sam was actually relieved to have the pompous Tok'ra along. "I can disconnect the machine without causing further damage."

Sam sighed in relief as Teal'c stepped up beside her. "How can I be of assistance, Major Carter?"

Sam assessed the open wounds on Tegan's upper body, knowing there was no easy way to transport her back to the SGC. Even if they had a stretcher along the task would not be easy. "Keys?"

"I did not see any keys." Teal'c responded, scanning the room one last time.

Sam stripped her Alice vest and took her field jacket off, as the light encapsulating Tegan flickered into nothingness. She draped her jacket as best she could over Tegan's nakedness, as much to protect her wounds as her modesty. Teal'c wasted no time artfully picking the various locks keeping her suspended. When this task was completed he hefted her like a sack of flour effortlessly over his shoulder.

Sam reported to the other teams that they had secured Major Kiser, who had life threatening injuries. Colonel Richardson of SG4 told her his team would meet her at the gate. Neither team had encountered Nirrti or any of her Jaffa. SG7 was currently gating home, and they would have medical standing by in the gate room.

* * *

><p>Janet stood at the foot of the ramp anxiously awaiting the arrival of the injured Tegan. She was unable to get any information regarding Tegan's injuries from either SG4 or 7, other than the injuries had been reported as severe. Somehow when Janet saw Tegan she was sure that had been the understatement of the century.<p>

Janet gasped as she looked up to see Sam step through the gate immediately followed by Teal'c and Tegan, before her professional mask slipped back into place. It was the only way she would be able to properly take care of the woman who was fast becoming a very close friend. Janet couldn't help but notice the awkward angle from which Tegan's left arm dangled out of Sam's field jacket. While the medics helped Teal'c load her on a gurney, Sam gave Janet a brief overview of how they found her body. She also informed her of what she had learned of the machine Tegan was connected to when they found her. Another thing she could thank Freya for.

When Janet was in the confines of the infirmary she pulled Sam's jacket back. She was horrified that any person or thing could inflict such massive trauma to one body.

"Dr. Fraiser, are you ok?" Airman Copley asked noticing Janet's pallor.

"Fine. We need to get an orthopedic surgeon from the base hospital here ASAP. I need a full body CT, x-ray of the left arm, full blood work up including a tox screen…" Janet continued to tick off orders as she manually checked Tegan's pulse and respirations.

* * *

><p>"Unscheduled off world activation." The klaxons blared as Janet headed toward the General's office to update him on Tegan's condition. She quickly made a detour to the control room.<p>

"It's the Tok'ra's code."

"Open the Iris." General Hammond looked up to Janet before he made his way to the gate room. "Meet me in the debriefing room in five minutes, SG1 is already there."

"Yes sir." Janet headed to the debriefing room as ordered.

"How is she?" Jack asked expectantly, already feeling better from his encounter with Nirrti, minus one colossal headache.

"Stable for now."

Sam stared at her hands, which were clasped and resting on the table in front of her. She'd had plenty of time to shower while Janet had been tending Tegan's injuries. "Hopefully that's Dad and Anise coming back with the healing device."

"It was the Tok'ra's code." Janet confirmed, trying to hide her distaste at the mention of Freya's host. She had heard that Jacob and Anise had gated home from planet P9R-210 in hopes of being able to return to the SGC sooner with the healing device to help Tegan along. The look on General Hammond's face when he entered the debriefing room was not promising.

"Please have a seat." Hammond offered Jacob and Anise before taking his own.

Sam looked expectantly at Jacob, who shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Sam, under the circumstances the council will not agree to let us try and heal Major Kiser."

"She could die." Sam was passionate, even if she didn't have all the current facts.

"The high council has made their decision." Freya spoke, and for a moment Sam thought she heard a resounding triumph in the Tok'ra's voice. But when it came to the Tok'ra and Goa'uld one could never be sure.

"Is there a reason they won't let you use your technology to heal her?" Daniel asked, ignoring Janet's glare reminding him he should still be in bed.

"It is complicated." Freya answered sharply, and immediately Sam was sure she had something to do with the withholding of the healing device.

"We should be heading back." Jacob announced as he stood up, eyeing his daughter. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer Sam. I do hope Major Kiser pulls through this."

They all knew Jacob was sincere in his statements. Sam wonder briefly if he knew more than he could let on, and she was certain that was one of the reasons he was rushing to get back.

General Hammond requested that security escort them back to the Gate room. He shut the door to the briefing room and addressed Janet. "How is Major Kiser doing, Doctor?"

"She's currently stable. Dr. Anderson one of the orthopedic surgeons from the base hospital had to put in a plate to hold her humorous together. That break in it's self is going to set her back quite a bit, sir. She's got extensive wounds to her upper torso where she was beaten, and I am sure she has several torn muscles from the assault she received from the device she was connected to when Major Carter and Teal'c found her."

"Do you expect her to be able to return to active duty?"

Janet looked at the eager looks from SG1. "Physically, yes sir, once her body heals."

"How long do you think that will be Doctor?"

"At this point it would only be speculation. I'll know more in a week or two." Janet didn't want him trying to pin her down to a time line, especially when she wasn't sure she would return physically or mentally. "I really need to get back to check on her."

Janet wanted to be there when Tegan regained consciousness. She could read the expressions of Kiser's teammates. "I'll let you know as soon as she can have visitors, but it will be a while. In fact she's being kept in observation one under isolation procedures to hopefully cut down on the risk of contamination to her open wounds."

"Very well Doctor. Keep me apprised of the situation."

"Yes, sir." Janet removed herself from the room.

A few hours later Airman Copley entered the observation room. "Dr. Fraiser, I've come to relieve you."

"I'm fine." Janet had two fingers placed on the pulse point on Tegan's right wrist, despite the raw skin there. Her other hand merely waved the Airman away.

"You need to at least take a walk in the halls, stretch your legs out, and get some fresh air." As if fresh air were an option inside the mountain's complex. "I'll stay with Major Kiser."

"I was under the impression you didn't like Major Kiser." Janet glanced up to see Copley decked out in an isolation gown, surgical cap and mask.

"Water under the bridge, Doctor." Copley looked over at Tegan with something akin to sympathy in her eyes. "Major Kiser doesn't want it spread around, but she apologized for her behavior and for threatening to write me up for insubordination. She even bought pizza for my entire family as a peace offering."

Janet nodded knowing Tegan had a softer side, which she often tried not to show. "Just be sure you don't let it get around the SGC."

"Not a problem." Copley trusted Janet for some reason, and knew she wouldn't tell anyone. "Now you need to take a break."

"And who's the ranking officer here?"

"You are, but if you continue to be so bull headed I'll see if I can find someone who outranks even the CMO to get you out of here."

Fraiser had no doubt the Airman would follow through with the threat if she felt Janet were in need of a break. "Since you feel so strongly about it, I'll just head down to the mess and grab a coffee."

"Might as well take time to eat while you are there." Copley suggested.

Janet stepped out side of the room pulling off her garb. She looked up to find Major Carter leaning against the opposite wall. "I see her threat worked."

"You?"

Sam held her hands up. "Copley found me, wanted me to pull you out kicking and screaming if her threats didn't work. Besides I've got an hour before we head back to P9R-210."

"We? And while we're at it, WHY?" Janet started to follow Sam in the direction of elevators.

"SG1, to see if we left anything behind. Nirrti seems to have an affinity for taping her tortures. And considering she was trying to learn something from Tegan, I would suspect she recorded that as well."

"I haven't released Daniel for duty." She hesitantly stepped into the awaiting car.

"He's staying behind, Jack pulled Makepeace to jump with us." Sam leaned casually against the wall of the elevator.

"What makes you think she left anything behind?"

Sam shrugged. "Just hoping."

Janet decided to change the subject, not wanting to think about the risk they were running heading back to the planet. "Why do you think the Tok'ra wouldn't allow the healing device to be used on Tegan?"

"Anise, or more likely Freya. She's jealous of the wealth of information it is rumored Tegan possesses and she's mad that Tegan wouldn't allow them to do the testing. I am sure she told the high council that Tegan could have prevented Kelnar's demise if she'd only let them do the testing. She may have even gone so far to insist that Tegan killed Kelnar because she could, and not because she has no control over it."

"Do we know that she doesn't?" Janet couldn't believe she was asking such a stupid question as she stepped out of the elevator and led the way towards the mess.

"I don't think she does Janet." At least she hoped she didn't. The thought made her shiver. Sam was acutely aware that Kelnar and Jolinar had grown up together in much the same capacity as brother and sister. "Hopefully if Nirrti did record the sessions, she left in such a hurry that she didn't take them with her."

Sam was optimistic it would shed some light on the problem. She also knew from what General Hammond had said after Janet left, that the Tok'ra believed Tegan told Nirrti what she wanted to know. It was the only explanation they had for Nirrti leaving her there to die; and another nail in Tegan's coffin, so to speak regarding the healing device.

Sam managed to get Janet to eat something along the lines of Salisbury steak in the mess hall. She often wonder what happened to the good cook they'd had. The one that would make things like turkey and stuffing, and it wasn't the canned stuff. Homemade cornbread that was a long-standing family recipe. What ever happened to him?

Janet stepped back into the observation room so quietly Airman Copley didn't hear her. Of course Janet mused she was too enthralled with reading Homer's "The Odyssey" aloud to Tegan. The scene was touching, especially knowing how they'd gotten off on the wrong foot. Janet cleared her throat, hating to break the moment.

"You're back already?"

"I was gone twenty-five minutes." Janet pointed out with only a hint of self -satisfaction. Of course it would have only been five minutes, had she not run into the brilliant and beautiful Samantha Carter in the hallway. "How is she?"

"No changes." Copley looked down at the pale form that would have blended entirely with the sheets had it not been for the slightly gray hue to her pallor. "She's still out of it."

"Although I would feel better knowing she will regain consciousness, I think we should be thankful for small miracles." Janet was all too aware of what the levels of pain, Tegan would be dealing with when she did finally come around, could do to a human body.

"What are your options for pain control?" Airman Copley asked as if reading her mind.

"Anything I can find to keep her comfortable and alive." Janet shrugged. "Her tox screen is completely clear. Aside from a new strain of naquadah in her blood stream, there was nothing else out of the ordinary."

Another small blessing, Janet reminded herself. Checking her watch Janet glanced back up. "Isn't your shift about over?"

"It is. I need to take care of a few things and Black and I need to do a narc count before I sign out." Copley hesitated as she closed the book and crossed the room to leave. "I get the feeling you're going to be staying on base, do you want me to keep Cassie?"

"She's staying with Airman Phillips and her husband, but I am sure she'd be happier with you. I just don't want to inconvenience you."

"Who's inconvenienced? Gillian loves it when Cassie gets to spend the night."

"I often think Cassie is going to request new parents." Janet joked.

"The girl absolutely adores you Janet."

Janet rolled her eyes.

"I'll talk to Phillips and Cassie can stay with me."

"Thanks Julie." Janet used her first name to convey her sincerest feelings.

"Never a problem. Just don't work your self to death in here. You won't do your patient a bit of good from an adjacent bed."

"Understood." Janet offered a brief smile that went unseen behind her mask, before the young nurse took her leave.

Once the door settled back in it's frame Janet checked over all the machines and grazed her fingers over the reddened flesh surrounding Tegan's wrist. In light of it all, the raw areas left from the shackles were the least of her wounds. Janet knew it was a grim miracle Tegan was still alive. She hadn't reported to the General or SG1 that she had arrested on the operating table. Now Janet questioned her judgment in resuscitating her. Something she was sure she would struggle even more with once Tegan became aware of her more than painful predicament. It wasn't that she wasn't supposed to resuscitate her; Tegan didn't have a DNR order in place. Of course part of that was Janet's fault.

As if following Janet's train of thought a quiet moan rose from the bed. Janet looked up to see half opened green eyes peering precariously at her, before sliding shut.

Tegan wondered who had a party in her head and forgot to get her permission. It was the first conscious thought she'd had since… something about Nirrti and a whip. But that had to have just been a bad dream. Maybe a side effect of the massive amounts of alcohol someone had slipped into her body without her consent or knowledge, since her head currently hurt so bad it put a migraine the size of the Milky Way to shame. She started to move her left arm, only to realize it was too heavy. Next she decided her right hand would do just as well to try and ease some of the tension from the muscles lying across her temples.

Now it was just the simple of act of making her brain process the need to move. Concentrating entirely too hard on trying to get her hand and arm to move, Tegan felt the slightest movement followed by fire tearing through her muscles and unbelievable pain ripple across her torso. Bad idea. She moaned for all she was worth, realizing suddenly the Milk Way was the least of her problems.

Janet flinched as the almost animalistic sound escaped Tegan's throat, her eyes flying open again and frantically searching the room.

"You're back at the SGC, and you're safe." Janet's voice soothed even as her fingertips flitted across her forehead, pushing strands of titian hair damp with sweat off her forehead.

Tegan's eyes settled on Janet's face and she relaxed fractionally. Janet pulled away seeing the raw expanse of pain reflected in the green orbs.

"No." Tegan's voice cracked painfully on the word as Janet pulled away to draw up a dose of morphine.

"It's ok." Janet reassured as she inverted the vial. "I'm just going to give you something to ease the pain."

"No pain."

"Cassie's right, you are a terrible liar." Janet saw the change in expression, as fear won over the battle pain had on Tegan's face.

"Cass?"

"She's ok." Janet pulled the filled syringe back and sat the vial aside. "You need to rest."

"No." Tegan insisted even as Janet inserted the needle into the IV port and began to push the medication through. She hadn't even gotten half the dose in before Tegan's eyes drifted shut.

Janet called one of the nurses in to sit with Major Kiser; she left a medication schedule that would keep her heavily sedated for sometime to come. "If there is any change in her status, I want to be notified immediately. And she is not to be left alone."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll be in my office."

Janet barely made it into the confines of her office before the tears started falling. She was relieved Tegan had regained consciousness, but the manifestation of pain had been almost more than Janet could bear. She found herself again questioning her actions in the operating room.

She was still contemplating her thoughts when she heard a knock at the doorway. "Come in."

"Hey." Sam poked her head in noticing how tired Janet looked.

"You're back already?"

"We've been gone eight hours." Sam gave Janet a puzzled look as she checked her watch.

That must be why Sam hadn't noticed she'd been crying. Janet realized she'd been lost in her musings longer than she'd thought.

"General Hammond has requested you come to the debriefing."

"Me?" Janet stood up.

"Yeah, we found a recording device in the main chamber where Tegan was being held." Sam explained before leading the way toward the briefing room. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Janet nodded.

"How is Major Kiser?" General Hammond addressed Janet the minute she stepped through the door.

"She's resting, sir." Janet pushed all her thoughts of self-loathing aside. It was something she rarely indulged in. "She regained consciousness about six hours ago, and was in a great deal of pain. We are keeping her sedated, so she can rest."

General Hammond nodded, then turned to Sam. "Major, if you're ready."

"Yes sir." Sam walked over to the device, which they had sitting in the middle of the room.

It didn't occur to Janet to ask where the conference table was, as the life size hologram flickered to life. She shuddered as she saw Tegan hanging limply in shackles. The entire room seemed to tense when an all too real hologram of Nirrti walked up and started questioning Major Kiser.

About half way through the flogging, which Daniel had turned away from at the beginning, Colonel O'Neill became physically ill. He retched into a nearby trashcan, bringing up what little remained of his lunch, followed by dry heaves. Janet and Sam looked on, as Teal'c glanced from the hologram to Jack. "Colonel O'Neill, are you alright?"

"I'm fine buddy." Jack settled on his knees refusing to look back at the life like hologram. He noticed even General Hammond cringed with each crack of the whip.

Sam cut the device off when she and Teal'c had arrived on the scene.

Teal'c was the first to speak. "I do not believe anyone can doubt Major Kiser's loyalty."

"I never doubted it in the first place." Colonel O'Neill announced, still seated on the floor.

Sam shook her head, knowing she had fully trusted Tegan before this incident. "I am not sure I could have gone through that."

"SG1 you are officially on down time for the next two weeks." General Hammond refused to even look in the direction where the hologram had been. "I am requesting that every one in this room attend counseling sessions, my self included."

"Sir?" Colonel O'Neill pushed to his feet, watching Janet nod in agreement with the General.

"That's an order Colonel."

"Yes sir."

"You're dismissed." General Hammond watched as SG1 filed silently out of the room. He noticed Janet made no such move. "Was there something you needed Doctor?"

"A minute of your time, sir?"

"Certainly." He waved her to take a seat as he closed the door. "What seems to be the problem?"

Janet hated when the General was so caring. She'd rather him be rattling off orders then acting like an over concerned father. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Of course."

"I wasn't completely honest when I came in and gave you my initial report on Major Kiser, sir." Janet paused, half hoping the General would start ranting and raving. Instead he sat perfectly still waiting for her to continue. "She arrested in the OR and we had to resuscitate her."

"I see."

"It was a relatively simple resuscitation." Janet had been surprised when she got a rhythm back after only one try.

"I don't see where the problem is Doctor."

"Major Kiser came to me several months ago, after finding out about Nirrti's ransom on her head. She wanted to change her living will, expressing she wanted absolutely no heroic measures taken. I told her to come back in a few weeks, once she had some time to think about things."

"So you feel you shouldn't have intervened in the operating room?"

"Yes sir."

"Let me ask you this, Doctor," General Hammond leaned forward his chair. "Did she ever come back to change her advance directive?"

"No sir."

"Then you did absolutely nothing wrong."

"What if I am only prolonging her suffering?"

"You told me you expected her to make a complete physical recovery?"

"Yes, sir. At this point if we can keep her pain under control I still believe she will."

"Do you believe any of the doctors under your command would have done any differently?"

"No sir."

"Major Fraiser," General Hammond intentionally used her rank. "I have complete confidence in your judgment and abilities as a doctor and as CMO of this facility. I believe you did what was necessary in the given situation and I have no doubt that Doctor Kiser would have done the same thing."

It wasn't the doctor in Tegan that Janet was worried about. "Thank you sir."

* * *

><p>Tegan moaned quietly as the florescent lights in the room threatened to burn her retinas to a crisp. She looked out experimentally through slit lids to see Janet hovering beside the bed, a worried look pulling at her tired features. "Hey."<p>

Janet frowned at the dry croak, and reached for a cup of ice chips offering a spoonful to Tegan.

A few minutes later Tegan opened her eyes further, realizing her retinas really wouldn't implode, as the photo sensitivity let up. "That's better."

Janet still hadn't said anything, which was beginning to bother Tegan. "How long have I been out?"

"We've had you heavily sedated for the past five days."

"Pay back's hell," Tegan deadpanned. She tried to sit up, immediately aware of what a bad idea that was. "Argh."

Janet reached over for something on a side table.

"If that's anything you are planning on pushing through my IV, I'm going to personally shoot you." Tegan warned.

Janet sat the vial back down, wondering if she was doing the right thing.

"It can't be that bad." Tegan again tried to move, another cry of pain escaping her lips. "Ok, maybe I could use some Advil."

"I don't think Advil is going to cut it." Janet pointed out.

"So doc, tell me how bad is it?" Tegan reworded her earlier question.

"You've got a compound fracture of your left humorous and thanks to Dr. Anderson an orthopedic surgeon, you've got a titanium plate holding the bone together."

"And all my pain's not coming from a broken arm." Tegan urged her to continue.

"The skin covering you're upper torso looks like ground beef."

"Raw or cooked?" Tegan raised her eyebrow, realizing even that simple movement was uncomfortable. She sighed, "I take it the rest of my injuries are invisible."

"To the naked eye, yes. And we can't do an MRI because of the metals in your body."

"Lucky me." Tegan stared at the ceiling. "So when can I roll over?"

"I can help you." Janet offered.

"No," Tegan licked her lip, and realized the majority of the damage she'd caused biting it during her flogging at the hands of Nirrti had just about healed. Her brain finally registered Janet's outfit. "Am I contagious?"

"Reverse isolation."

"Five days of healing and you're still worried about infection. It's must be bad."

Janet almost wished Tegan would stop with the lighthearted jokes. She knew the majority of it was an act to cover her discomfort.

"So when can I get out of here?" Tegan sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and braced herself to move.

"I don't know." Janet answered honestly, and put a hand over Tegan's to keep her from pulling herself up. "You need to relax, let me get an orderly in here to help me reposition you."

"Janet, I can do this myself." Tegan insisted.

"I'd rather you not try." Janet was about to call for help when Sam came in.

"Hey!" She noticed Tegan's eyes were open. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I picked a fight with a Goa'uld and the Goa'uld won." Tegan smiled.

Sam ignored Janet's glare, knowing she really shouldn't be in the room. But she'd taken all the precautions and would never intentionally put Tegan at risk for infection. "Theoretically speaking you did. If it makes you feel any better, Teal'c has promised when we find Nirrti he will hold her, while the rest of SG1 beats the life out of her."

"As long a I get in on some of that action." Tegan moaned lightly.

"Feeling pretty rough huh?" Sam asked sympathetically noticing Janet wince at the sound.

"I'm fine." Tegan was sure the lie was less believable the more she told it.

"She's threatened to shoot me if I give her anything stronger than Advil." Janet responded dryly, before turning on Sam. "You're not supposed to be in here Major."

"Couldn't help it." Sam offered an apologetic shrug.

"Well, since you're here you can help me reposition her." Janet pointed to the sheet under Tegan that the medical staff had been using to turn her frequently.

The most difficult part of her care was the fact they couldn't completely relieve the pressure on her wounds. "On my count, we'll pull her up and turn her towards me."

With any luck they could accomplish the task in one fluid movement. "3-2-1"

That was a blood-curdling scream if Sam had ever heard one. Tegan tried desperately not to yell out, and even more desperately not to cry once the pain had hit. Neither of which was she successful in preventing. Even as Sam apologized, and the tears clouded her vision, Tegan could see Janet once again reaching for the vial on the side table. "No."

"I'm not giving you a choice, Major." Janet stated with all the authority she had.

It was enough to make Sam quake, even though it wasn't directed towards her. Still it had little effect on Tegan. "If you care about me at all, on any level, you won't…"

Tegan gasped unable to continue. The burning of her flesh beneath the dressings covering her torso tore deep into her chest. "Janet?"

"You're in pain."

"I know." Tegan choked out on a sob. "But, I don't…"

"Why?" Janet could already see the effects the pain was having on her patient's heart rate and respirations. She was certain it was doing no better for her blood pressure. Normally Janet would have been relieved, considering Tegan's body often did the opposite of what it should do. Only at the moment Tegan was causing undue stress on her body, stress that could lead to a full-blown myocardial infarction, if Janet didn't do something.

"I… need…" Tegan's eyes pleaded. "To feel."

"I don't understand." Janet looked from Tegan to Sam, who only offered a one-shouldered shrug and a head shake. "You can't put you're body through this."

"Please."

"Do you want to die?" Even as Janet asked the question she feared the answer. More than she feared the pain Tegan was experiencing, she was terrified Tegan would say yes.

Tegan closed her eyes and tried desperately to center her breathing, something that was becoming harder and harder with each passing moment.

Janet's stomach revolted as a full minute passed with out a response to her question. Sam was even on edge waiting for her teammate to say something, anything. Well, she thought anything, but in the back of her mind something threatened to bolt if Tegan's answer was in the affirmative.

"No." The answer was oddly devoid of emotion. There was no pain, no fear, and no anger. It was flat. Green eyes that slid open told an entirely different story. Janet saw it. Sam saw it. Even from the observation booth, where his presence had been undetected, General Hammond could see it. A look of pleading, but for what no one was sure.

"Do you trust me?" Janet placed a hand over Tegan's right hand.

"Yes." She croaked as another moan bubbled up through her chest.

"Then let me help you."

"Ok." She managed to get out before sharply inhaling.

Janet plunged the needle into the IV port and pushed the medication through. It wasn't long before Tegan's body relaxed, and the numbers on the monitors started to come back down into a normal range.

Sam looked up and noticed General Hammond standing on the other side of the glass window looking down into the room. Before she could say anything he spoke. "Doctor?"

"Sir?" Janet looked up to see her superior.

"How is she?"

Not sure how long he'd been there or how much he had witnessed, she answered simply. "She's alive, sir."

He gave a curt nod before leaving.

"Sam, I need you to leave so I can change her dressings." Janet decided to take advantage of the pain medications coursing through Tegan's system, and go ahead and get it over with.

"Do you need help?"

"I'll get one of the nurses to help." Janet wasn't sure how well Sam could handle what needed to be done. They had been irrigating the wounds as best they could with an antibiotic solution with each dressing change.

Seeming to sense that Janet didn't think she could stomach it, Sam made a graceful exit. "I'll stop by later."

"Use the observation booth next time." Janet warned.

Sam nodded before disappearing through the door.

* * *

><p>The next five days passed in a hazy blur for Tegan, a luxury of the morphine, or a curse. She was finally able to forego any pain medications until it was time for them to do the dressing changes, and even then it did little to subdue the discomfort. They had to stop giving her morphine because she'd started violently vomiting, and considering she wasn't eating much it made for an even more painful experience.<p>

"Hey, how's my hero doing?"

Tegan looked up knowing it could be none other then Colonel Jack O'Neill. She wasn't sure which was worse, the nickname "kid" or being called a hero.

"That's Major to you, sir." She gently chided.

"I told him you did not like the title." Teal'c stepped out of the shadows behind the Colonel, so he could be seen.

"Hello Teal'c."

"You didn't answer my question."

Tegan blushed. "I'm sorry sir. What was the question?"

"How are you doing?" He enunciated each word slowly.

"Fine, sir."

"Has anyone told you, you are a terrible liar when it comes to how you're doing?"

"Many times sir," Tegan let out a sigh. "But I am doing better."

"That's better." Colonel O'Neill wore his patented smug look. "Can I get you anything?"

"Some real clothes?" She asked hopefully looking at the metal frame that was keeping the sheets off her upper body.

"You planning on making a break?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I do not think Doctor Fraiser would approve." Teal'c stated blandly before she could answer.

"I'm going to see if I can talk the good Doctor into springing me from this joint."

"I do not believe you will have any such luck." Teal'c intoned, as he looked to a point past Kiser's bed.

Tegan turned, ever so slightly, to see Janet standing there in all her isolation garb glory shaking her head.

"And on that cue, we'll leave." Jack quickly hurried out of the booth, followed closely by the large Jaffa.

Janet held her hand up before Tegan could argue. "Let's give it another twenty-four hours, and then maybe you can go home with me."

Tegan frowned, but knew better then to argue remembering what happened last time. She definitely didn't want to go through that again. She noticed the syringe in Janet's hand, and raised an eyebrow. "Time for a dressing change?"

"I'm sorry." Janet offered sympathetically.

A retort was right on the tip of Tegan's tongue, but she knew from the look in Janet's eyes it was almost as painful for her to have to do the deed as it was for Tegan. "It's all part of the job."

"Yeah." Janet started cleaning the IV port.

"Think we could skip it?"

"The dressing change?"

"The pain medication. I want to be alert this time."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Even with the pain medication and Tegan more than half out of it, she would yell out in pain.

"Actually," Tegan hesitated. She really wanted to go home and what she was about to tell Janet would undoubtedly keep her there for another week in the least.

"Yes?"

"It's nothing." Tegan shrugged as a wave of uncontrollable coughing took over her body. Tears streamed down her face with the effort and pain it caused.

Janet frowned, she'd known Tegan had started coughing a few days earlier and from what she'd seen it was progressively getting worse. The monitor behind her alarmed, announcing Tegan's oxygen level was dropping. Janet automatically reached for the oxygen mask behind the bed, and thrust it into Tegan's face.

Tegan shook her head no, before choking harder as something slimy hit her hand. She carefully closed her hand hoping Janet wouldn't notice. Of course she had no such luck.

Janet saw Tegan pulling her fisted hand away from her mouth as the coughing subsided. She wrapped gentle fingers around the Major's wrist. "Let me see."

Tegan sighed and closed her eyes. It was the exact thing she was debating on telling Janet. She surely didn't want to see the woman's expression when she showed her.

Janet's face paled several degrees when Tegan finally opened her hand. There laying in her palm was a bloody mass of… "Is that lung tissue?"

Tegan opened her eyes, breaking out into a cold sweat. "No it's just…"

But it wasn't just mucous and blood, as it had been earlier. Tegan looked closer. "It can't be."

"I've seen odder things." Janet mused, and since working with the SGC she really had. She reached for a specimen cup out of one of the drawers. "I'll need to take a closer look to be sure."

"Janet, I just want to go home." Tegan hoped she didn't sound as whiny to the other woman as she did to herself.

"You know what the implications are, if this is lung tissue."

"Which is why I want to go home." Tegan's voice was stronger this time. "If I am going to die, I don't want it to be here."

"I'm not going to let you die, now hand it over."

Tegan surrendered the sample seconds before another spasm of coughing shook her body. This time when her oxygen levels dropped so did she. Janet pushed the oxygen mask over Tegan's mouth and nose, and held it in place until her sats started to rise.

"Head rush." She smiled sadly from behind the mask.

Janet nodded an acknowledgement, relieved the loss of consciousness had been brief, a good sign. "I'm going to get Julie to sit with you while I check this out."

"What about my torture session?" Tegan wished she could forestall any insight into her demise.

"It'll have to wait."

Janet looked into the microscope for the tenth time. It was as if she would look one more time, it wouldn't be true. Finally she threw her clipboard across the small lab. "Damn it!"

She looked up when she heard a silent thud, when there should have been a loud clatter of the clipboard hitting the wall. "Problem?"

"Yeah." Janet ran a hand through her short auburn hair. "Do you think we could barter with the Tok'ra to use their healing device?"

"That bad?" Sam stepped forward.

"It could be." Janet looked over at the microscope, tempted to look one more time. "I need to run some more tests. Think you could try and contact the Tok'ra in the meantime?"

"I'll see what I can do." Sam followed Janet out of the lab.

* * *

><p>"Is it?" Tegan asked, pointing to a tissue on her beside table that contained a considerably larger chuck of tissue.<p>

"I need to run some more conclusive tests." Janet offered.

"In other words, yes." Tegan shook her head, hating that Janet of all people was trying to shield her from the truth.

"I need to get a chest film, CT scan, run some blood work."

"Cancer?"

"It's possible, but I'm not ready to jump to that conclusion." Janet offered a hopeful smile.

"Let me take a look at it, help you out. Two brains are better than one." Tegan offered.

"I doubt you can even stand up right now."

"Sounds like a challenge to me." Tegan was pulling herself to the side of the bed before Janet could argue.

Janet put a hand up to stop her, and saw Tegan's eyes light up at the same time she yelled out in pain. Her eyes continued to glow for several seconds before her body started convulsing. "I need some help in here."

Janet stood bedside the bed, her body acting as a barrier to keep Tegan from falling out of the bed. She held her on her side to keep her airway open until two medics came in to help her.

* * *

><p>"I'm no doctor, but that looks like Swiss cheese to me." Jack announced as he followed Sam into the lab.<p>

Janet was standing with her back to the door frowning as she looked up at the light box.

"Tegan's still out of it." Sam offered.

"There's not a symbiote in her system." Janet turned to look at Sam. "The scan results are right there."

Sam walked over to the computer and scrolled through a series of CT images. "Is it possible one of the symbiotes still has a hold on her CNS? I mean we have seen it happen before."

"Her what?" Jack glanced sideways at Sam as if she was speaking alienese.

"Central nervous system." Janet shook her head. "From what I've seen of what happened, neither Kalma'Kipu nor Kelnar were able to successfully blend with her. They've given her their memories, and she has naquadah in her system, but beyond that. I don't think so."

"General Hammond's not taking any chances." Jack pointed out.

General Hammond had order that Janet put Major Kiser in five point restraints, and even posted two armed guards out side the room.

"I know." Janet hated that Tegan was being treated like the enemy; especially when by all rights she was on death's doormat.

"Janet?" Sam was still looking at the CT results.

"Swiss cheese." Jack looked over Sam's shoulder.

"What is it?" Sam looked over at Janet's worried expression.

"Tegan's lungs."

"I've never seen anything like it." Not that Sam went around looking at chest x-rays and CT scans in her spare time.

"I haven't either." Janet ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "She doesn't have much time. There's nothing I can do, if the Tok'ra don't come through…"

Janet couldn't bear to say it aloud.

Sam looked down at her watch. "We should have heard back from them by now."

"Well, let's go see what's taking them so long." Jack started for the door just as the klaxons sprang to life.

"Could we be so lucky?" Janet followed them down to the control room.


	5. Coming to Terms

**The Tegan Chronicles 1**

**The New Kid Series 5**

**Coming to Terms **

"Dad?" Sam's voice held all the hope of a little girl wanting a pony for her birthday, and just knowing her parents had bought it for her.

Jacob nodded. "I've got the device, it took some work. Even after Dr. Fraiser agreed to give us a sample of Major Kiser's blood, Freya didn't want to help her. Evidently there was something going on between her and Kelnar that no one knew about. When it was revealed the high council sent me with their blessing, and they have requested that we not bring back a blood sample until Major Kiser is able to make that decision on her own."

"That's good to know." General Hammond lead the way to the isolation room as Janet explained the latest developments to Jacob.

"I just hope we're not too late." Jacob commented as he laid a hand on Tegan's forehead. "We aren't going to be able to heal her in one shot, in fact I am thinking it will take a minimum of three sessions, and there is nothing I can do about the scarring."

"Somehow I think the scarring is the least of her problems." Jack stated before he realized how insightful his comment had been.

"Well," Jacob picked up the healing device and placed it in his hand. "Here goes nothing."

Janet and Sam watched from the opposite side of the bed as Jacob ran a glowing hand over Tegan's limp body. He stopped when she started to convulse. "We'll try again in eight hours, until then you need to get some rest Doctor."

"He's right Janet." Sam watched her father smooth Tegan's hair back as the convulsions subsided. His movements were as tender as they would have been had Sam been the one lying there.

Janet nodded her assent, as Sam told her father he could crash in the guest quarters.

* * *

><p>"I'd like for you to stay with Sam or myself, and if not I think you should stay on base."<p>

"I'll think about it." Tegan pushed herself off the bed, amazed at how well she felt following the last treatment with the healing device. Despite Jacob's warning that she would still be weak and needed time for her body to finish repairing the remains of the damage, she felt good. She definitely felt too good to stay with anyone.

"Jacob and Sam are waiting for me." Tegan pushed past the shorter woman.

"Fine, but you need to take it easy. I haven't officially released you for duty yet." Janet's tone warned. "In fact General Hammond…"

"Wants SG1 to take a week of down time," Tegan threw a hand in the air as she cut Janet off. "I know."

Before Janet could insist Tegan take some quality time off, she was gone.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Tegan stood in the open doorway to the guest quarters Jacob was staying in.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Sam looked up.

"Like a brand new woman."

"Did Janet tell you, you could stay with me?" Sam tilted her head to the side.

Tegan nodded. "So what do I have to do?"

"It's pretty simple," Jacob held up a small disc. "I'll connect this to your temple, and it will help you recall your memories, or those given to you by Kelnar and Kalma'Kipu."

"And you'll see those memories?" Tegan was vaguely familiar with device.

"We can, but I'm going to give you some privacy and just let you relay the information you remember from Kelnar. It wouldn't be right for Sam or I to witness any of your personal memories that might surface."

"Ok," Tegan bit her lip lightly and nodded. "Let's get it over with."

"It may hurt a little bit," Jacob pressed the disc into Tegan's right temple.

Tegan made a face, but didn't complain.

"Are you ready?" Sam pointed to the bed for Tegan to sit on.

"Yes," Tegan took a seat and Jacob pressed a few buttons on the control device before waving it over the disc to activate it.

Half an hour had passed when Tegan's eyes began to glow, and she yelled out in pain. Sam turned to her father. "Turn it off."

"Make it stop!" Tegan yelled, unable to pull far enough out of the memory to stop the pain.

Jacob turned the device off. "Are you ok?"

Tegan looked up at him with tears gleaming in her eyes, and nodded. "Just take it off."

Jacob pressed a small button on the disc, and it fell into his hand. Before either he or Sam could ask her what had happened, Tegan was out the door. Sam glanced at her father, "I'll go."

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Tegan?" Sam stuck her head in Janet's office. It was a long shot at best.<p>

"No, she was going to see you and Jacob a little over an hour ago."

"She did, and then things didn't go so well." Sam sighed, "Whatever memory surfaced was painful, and her eyes lit up. When we took the device off, she took off."

"I asked her not to leave base."

"I don't think she listened." Sam stepped aside as one of the lab techs came in to hand Janet a report.

"Shit."

"What?' Sam stepped forward.

"You said her eyes lit up?" Janet looked back over the results.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was running some tests to find out why, or how she was able to do that. And it looks like it is a reaction between the two different naquada proteins and when it happens they deplete her system of potassium and sodium, among other things." Janet frowned. "Her electrolytes are out of balance which is what causes her to collapse and sometimes convulse after an episode."

"Not enough potassium can affect the heart, right?"

"Yeah, and if she's on her bike…" Her voice trailed off not even wanting to think about what could happen.

"General Hammond asked me to take the GPS tracker off, but I haven't gotten around to it yet. So, at least if she left the base on her bike we can find her."

* * *

><p>Tegan went back to the cliff she'd found not long after Nirrti had put a price on her head. She didn't even remember stopping on the way, but the bottle of Grey Goose in her hand proved she'd made a pit stop. The bottle was slick, and covered with a thin glaze of perspiration. She looked at the bottle trying to remember what would have driven her to buy it in the first place, considering she didn't even drink.<p>

Tegan turned the engine off and sat on her bike for a minute longer, staring at the bottle in her hand. Maybe it would help stop the memories from running rampant in her head?

She kicked down the bike stand and climbed off, pulling her helmet free as she went. Her hair stuck to the beads of sweat on her forehead, and she shook them loose in one graceful movement before putting the helmet on the back of her bike. Still unconsciously clutching the bottle in one hand, Tegan walked over to the drop off and peered over the edge.

She looked up as a bird shrieked overhead, a hawk that had been tracking its next meal. Off in the distance she heard the rumble of an engine, and looked back the way she'd come. A large cloud of dust was rising around a Hummer, a military issue Hummer to be more precise.

"Damn it!" Tegan kicked at the dirt, she reached her bike just as the Hummer came to a stop a few feet away blocking her only safe exit.

Janet had the passenger's side door open and was out of the vehicle before it ever completely stopped. It took Sam a minute longer to pull the e brake and cut the engine.

"What the hell?" Tegan held her hand up to shield her eyes from the glare of the descending sun.

"I asked you to stay on base." Janet put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, you asked." Tegan pointed out as she noticed Janet's glance fall to the Grey Goose in her other hand. "It wasn't an order."

"What's that?" Sam nodded to the bottle.

"Nothing." Tegan glimpsed down and back up.

"What are you doing here?" Janet looked at the drop off where she thought she'd seen Tegan standing before they'd been spotted.

"Nothing," Tegan sat the bottle on her seat and pulled her helmet off the bike, as both Sam and Janet stepped closer.

"Where are you going?" Sam knew she was blocking the only exit Tegan's bike could easily handle. She took another step forward.

"No where," Tegan offered with a shrug.

"Why don't you hand me your helmet?" Janet proceeded forward.

"Sure." Tegan tossed the helmet to Janet in the same instant she swung her leg over the bike, steadying the bottle of Grey Goose in her left hand.

"Tegan?" Sam's voice was as calm as she could manage it at the moment. "I don't think you should be riding."

"This?" Tegan held up the bottle. "Don't worry, I haven't had anything to drink."

"No." Janet answered before Sam could. "You've got an electrolyte imbalance. Every time your eyes glow, your body is depleted of several electrolytes, the worst of those being potassium and sodium."

"So?" Tegan responded nonchalantly, as she turned the engine over.

"As CMO I order you to get off that damn motorcycle!" Janet raised her voice over the low rumble.

Tegan revved the engine while she looked over her options. She might be able to make it past the Hummer, but she'd have to ride in between Sam and Janet, who could easily topple her and the bike. She could try and follow the small path along the canyon's edge, but it didn't look stable. Despite how she was feeling at the moment she wasn't masochistic or even suicidal. Not to mention, she didn't want to mess up her bike.

Sam took her helmet from Janet hefting it up, and yelled over the revving engine. "Major Kiser, I second that order."

Tegan flipped the stand up with her foot. She didn't want to do anything but sit on the cliff's edge and watch as the sun disappeared over the horizon. She wanted to watch the stars come out one by one, and get lost in the quiet beauty. She looked back down at the Grey Goose, numb, that's what she wanted to feel.

"Major Kiser!" Sam yelled as she revved the engine.

"How the hell did you find me?" Tegan turned her attention to the two Majors standing a little closer to her now as she cut the engine. Her eyes were a fire with white flame, and Sam couldn't even pick out the slightest flicker of green.

"Tegan?" Janet stepped forward concern deep in her voice.

"I'm not hurt, now how did you find me?" It was the first time anyone had seen her eyes light up when she wasn't in pain.

"General Hammond had a GPS unit installed on your bike." No use in lying to her. "He wanted to be sure if you were still under Goa'uld control and managed to get off base we could find you."

"But I'm not." Tegan's voice was a low growl as she pulled the keys from the ignition and threw them at Sam, hitting her square in the chest with a silent thud.

"I didn't have time to take it off before you left." Sam was thankful for small favors even if it meant Tegan was momentarily infuriated with her.

"She's going to go," Janet directed to Sam in a low voice. She was sure Tegan was going to hit the ground in any second.

"I'm not." Tegan dropped the kickstand and pushed off her bike. "We can't leave it here."

"You're going to come with us?" Janet asked as the last flicker of light died in Tegan's eyes.

"I didn't know I had a choice." Tegan backed away from the bike, while fiddling with the Grey Goose.

"I didn't think you drank?" Sam looked down at the bottle.

"Can't think of a better time to start." Tegan dropped the lid between clumsy fingers.

"Tegan?" Janet asked as she neared the cliff's edge.

"I just want to watch the sunset," Tegan wavered on her feet.

"You can watch it from the Hummer."

Tegan stepped closer to the edge, and held the Grey Goose up to her lips. Both Janet and Sam stood frozen in place afraid she would jump to her death if they rushed her. Their only hope was if she collapsed she would fall backwards instead of forwards, which was doubtful.

The exact second the Grey Goose kissed her lips, the bottle slipped from her weakened grasp, and bounced off the jagged cliff until it shattered at the bottom. Tegan stepped back and squared her shoulders. "Let's get the bike loaded."

Sam let out the breath she'd been holding as Tegan started back toward them. "Ok."

Janet watched the two women load the yellow bike into the back of the Hummer. When that was done, Tegan walked around to open the side door. "You ok?"

Tegan held a fisted hand to her chest and doubled over. "Fine."

Her glowing eyes told another story, as did the collapsing of her body into a small heap of barely breathing flesh.

"Help me get her in the back." Janet directed Sam, who was already headed around to help.

Once they got Tegan in the back Janet started an IV, she'd come prepared to find Tegan had already collapsed.

"Is she going to be ok?" Sam asked before starting up the Hummer and pulling away from the area.

"She's tachycardic. I won't know more until I do a scan, and see what kind of damage has been done."

Sam nodded. She knew as well as Janet that Jacob had already used the healing device to the limits of the human body, and that trying to heal anything else for Tegan in the next several months would do more harm than good.

* * *

><p>"Hey, how are you feeling?" Janet asked when Tegan woke up in the infirmary a few hours later.<p>

Tegan stared at her for a minute before turning over on her side, her back to Janet.

"Ok?" Janet frowned. "I guess you don't want to go home with me then."

"How's she doing?" Sam walked into the infirmary having just come from unloading Tegan's bike.

Janet shrugged. "She's awake."

"Not talking?" Sam walked over to the bed.

Janet shook her head, another frown creasing her forehead.

"Tegan, I unloaded the monster, and took the GPS off." Sam offered.

Tegan continued to keep her back to both women and stared off into a darkened corner of the infirmary.

Janet flipped through her chart. "You're lucky, it looks like you didn't do any damage to your cardiac muscle. Once you're electrolytes improve you should be good to go."

Tegan curled into a small ball and refused to acknowledge either woman. An hour later Sam slipped out, to let General Hammond and the rest of SG1 know how Tegan was doing.

Over the next twelve hours Teal'c, Jack, Daniel, Sam and General Hammond came in at different intervals to check up on her. None were successful at getting a response. Sam finally pulled up a chair the next afternoon and told Tegan all about her experience with Jolinar, and how hard it was for her to deal with it. For the longest time she hated that Jolinar had allowed herself to be killed in order to save her.

"It wasn't your choice," Tegan's response startled Sam.

"You didn't have a choice either."

"I killed him," Tegan turned to look at Sam, the emotional turmoil present in the shifting greens. "Kelnar, he just wanted to save me from Nirrti and I killed him."

"You didn't kill him."

"I did, I'm no better than the Goa'uld."

"You're wrong," Sam shook her head. "If anyone killed him, it was Nirrti. You can't blame yourself for what she did."

"I didn't try to stop her."

"We've all seen the recordings, and you couldn't have done anything to stop her. As was she almost killed you."

Tegan's gaze narrowed, "Maybe you should have let her."

"You don't really believe that do you?" Janet had just walked in and heard the tail end of the conversation.

"I don't know," Tegan looked away from both women.

"Major?" Janet drew her attention.

"Look, Janet, I'm not suicidal. I'm just saying if it were my time to go…" Tegan's voice trailed off as she saw something in Janet's expression that looked like a mix between regret, and fear. "What?"

"Sam, could you give us a minute?"

"Sure. I'm uh, going to go find something in my lab." Sam excused herself as Janet pulled up a chair and made herself comfortable. Well, as comfortable as the current situation allowed.

Janet took a deep breath and let it out, as if stalling would change the subject at hand. Tegan continued to look at her expectantly, and finally Janet decided to ask a question. "Where do you stand on your advance directive?"

"Right now?"

Janet nodded.

Tegan stared at the wall opposite her for a long moment before shaking her head. "I don't know. After what I've been through… I… I just don't know."

Janet nodded. "Do you remember when you came to me about changing it to DNR?"

"Yes."

"Well," Janet sighed. There was no turning back now. "When you came back from P9R-210 we took you almost directly into the operating room. While you were in surgery you coded on us, and I had to resuscitate you."

Tegan sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and bit it lightly. It was something she hadn't done since she was a kid, although it was a habit she constantly fought against. After a few seconds she nodded. "You didn't do anything wrong. I never changed my directive, and you did what you had to do. So, don't second guess yourself."

"I just know how adamant you seemed when you came to me about changing it."

"Yeah, well I don't always think the straightest when I have a price on my head. If I had really wanted it changed, I would have come back."

Janet nodded.

"So, when can I get out of here?"

Janet smiled seeing what served as a pretty good sign Tegan was back, or at least getting back to normal. "You've still got five days of downtime."

"And you want me to spend it with you?"

"I think considering what you've been through, it's not too much to ask."

"I was processing." Tegan offered in way of an excuse for completely blocking out the world.

"Call it what you want, I still think you should…"

"Fine." Tegan interrupted. "I'll stay with you, for part of it."

"Part?"

"Do you know I haven't had a full 24 hrs to myself since I've been stationed here?"

"We'll see." Janet wasn't making any promises.

* * *

><p>Tegan stepped out of the shower, it was the first time she'd been alone since before she'd left with SG1 for P9R-210. Aside from her short escape from base, and that was hardly long enough to be considered alone. Of course she wasn't really alone now. Somewhere below her Janet was banging around in the kitchen throwing together something to eat, despite Tegan's protestations. She didn't care if she hadn't eaten in over two days. She wasn't hungry.<p>

Rather than argue with the shorter woman, Tegan had retreated to the safety of a warm shower. Despite the healing device, the scar tissue on her upper torso was still sensitive. Jacob told her it would take time for it to completely heal, not that the young doctor didn't already know this. She was lucky to be alive at all.

Thinking of scar tissue Tegan looked up at her naked body in the mirror. "Guess it's a good thing I'm not still looking for my knight in shining armor, cause he'd take off screaming the minute he saw that."

She decided to forego wearing a bra, and pulled a foam green t-shirt over her head. Next came a pair of black boy pants and black cargo shorts. She turned just as she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Tegan lunch is ready."

"I'll be down in a few minutes." She called while running the damp towel through her hair one last time.

After she heard Janet's footfall return down the stairs she opened the door and felt a rush of air-conditioned air hit her. She dropped her dirty clothes off in the guest room and bounded down the stairs, her stomach already beginning to growl, as she smelled the chili Janet had thrown together. "Smells good."

"Does that mean you're actually going to eat?" Janet handed her a heaping bowl.

"Sure, why not?" Tegan shrugged as she accepted the bowl and sat down at the table.

Janet joined her with her own bowl, and was surprised when Tegan stood up and got seconds.

"How come you never talk about your past?" Janet asked as Tegan sat back down.

"There's nothing to talk about," Tegan buried herself in her bowl and Janet watched the iris slide shut over Tegan's emotions.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Janet spoke again when Tegan had finished eating.

"I know," Tegan grabbed Janet's bowl and headed to the sink.

"I can get those."

"I'm not sick Janet. You fixed dinner, the least I can do is clean up the dishes." Tegan put her foot down. This was one argument with Janet Fraiser she was not going to lose.

"You don't know where anything goes."

"I can figure it out."

Janet looked at her for a moment, and decided it wasn't worth the effort to dispute the gesture. "Fine, I'll be in the living room if you need any help."

"Did you figure everything out?" Janet asked when Tegan joined her half an hour later.

"Yup," She plopped down on the couch. "It was a piece of cake."

* * *

><p>AN: If you enjoyed The New Kid Series, stay tuned there is plenty more in the Tegan Chronicles to come. Learn more about Tegan's past and her future, find out if she's human or alien, and what about her love life?

Next up The David Files


End file.
